The Bravest Of Seers
by IllusiveButterfly
Summary: Theirs was not the sort of love destined to last. In fact even the bravest of seers would not dare even prophesy its existence. It was an impossibility; two enemies could not, should not, would not fall in love. In a world with changing morals and rules – anything could happen.
1. Prologue

**Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't been around a lot. I've been working pretty solidly. Crazy busy. I've decided to get writing again. So I'm hoping to do a new story and still work on the Snitch of Secrets 4. Sorry for leaving you for so long. I'm hoping to update bi-weekly. So I'll update this one week and Snitch the next. Love IB.**

* * *

**Prologue:**

A beautiful blonde haired boy was waiting to board the Hogwarts Express for the last time. He was older than many of the students at the mature age of eighteen. The war had finally ended and he was to return to Hogwarts. Many of the students were irritated at having to retake the year but Draco Malfoy was excited. He was anxious to put the horrors of the war behind him and start again. He looked around the platform. It was more crowded than ever before.

He saw the golden trio in the distance. He hadn't seen them since the final battle – except in the newspaper. So much had happened since then. The wizarding world was changing, albeit rather slowly on the other hand, Draco's life was changing at an alarming rate but he didn't want to think about that. He made his way towards the train, ignoring how everyone was staring at the Golden Trio. He heard some younger students whispering excitedly amongst themselves, "I heard that Ron and Hermione got together last year!"

"No way!" Another girl replied, "during the war?"

The girls nearly swooned, "How romantic!"

Draco frowned as he barged past them. He was so fed up of Potter and his friends instant celebrity. _So what if they had saved the wizarding world from Lord Voldemort. Who really cares? _Draco thought to himself. The problem was everyone seemed to care and although he wouldn't admit it Draco cared too. He was incredibly grateful to be out from being under the authority of Voldemort and his father. He finally felt like he had a future. Now he could finally start enjoying his life.

* * *

**This is just the beginning. I promise it will be REALLY good.**

**Please review.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Really hope you like it. I've wanted to write a Draco/ Hermione fic for a while now. :) Please review.**

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

Hermione grinned at her best friends. They were finally going back to Hogwarts and she couldn't wait. Ginny joined them on the platform, putting her hand in Harry's. They had at long last gotten back together over the summer. They had so far managed to keep it hush hush – although none of the friends knew how they had managed it. Instead everyone was talking about Ron and Hermione's supposed love affair. They were trying desperately hard to ignore all the rumours and articles but it was becoming increasingly more difficult. The truth was that there had been one awkward kiss during the battle and that was all. Hermione had tried to reason with people, "We thought we were going to die. It doesn't mean anything… We're just really good friends… It was like kissing a brother."

Eventually she had given up and left people to their gossip. It wouldn't last much longer. Ron had moved on. He was now seeing Luna Lovegood and Hermione was the only single one left amongst her friends. Neville had asked her out rather shyly over the summer break, stuttering as he said, "I know everyone is say-ying that you are with Ron but would you… could you… ever… I think… I really like you Hermione."

Hermione frowned. The poor boy looked like he might pass out from fear. She tried to be gentle, "I'm sorry Neville. I just don't feel the same way."

Not that it mattered. The following week even Neville had a girl friend; a pretty fourth year Gryffindor who had fallen in love with him when he saved her life last June. Hermione was happy for her friends. She only wished she understood the attraction. She had yet to meet someone who she liked enough to… well… settle. She was always wondering if there was something better out there. It was probably stupid but she didn't want something meaningless. She pinned her new Head Girl badge to her uniform and jumped aboard the train. She waved briefly to her mother before making her way towards the prefects' carriage. So much had changed in the last year. It seemed so bizarre to be returning to Hogwarts now. She tried her best to stay excited, only she felt incredibly guilty leaving her mother alone. Hermione's father had been killed by death eaters at some point during the last month of the war. They had somehow managed to track them down and he had sacrificed himself so that his wife might survive. He had commanded her to run as soon as he saw the strange hooded men at the front door. Hermione was incredibly proud of her father's bravery but she missed him very much. Her excitement at returning to Hogwarts was tainted by her grief but also by concern for her mother. She sighed as she wandered down the train. She couldn't help but wonder who was going to be the new Head Boy. She knew that Ron hadn't received the badge because he'd complained about it for several hours when he learnt that Hermione had. She could only hope that it was Ernie Macmillan and not Anthony Goldstein or worse Malfoy.

She opened the door to the compartment and found Draco Malfoy sat comfortably looking out the window, "Alright mud – Granger."

Hermione frowned, "You…" She began angrily but stopped quickly when she realised that he hadn't insulted her. He had stopped himself. She raised an eyebrow at him, "Why didn't you call me… a you know what?"

"It's against the law," he shrugged.

"Oh ok…" Malfoy couldn't help but grin at Hermione's relieved expression.

"Don't worry Granger – I've not gone soft."

"Still a jerk then?" She asked.

"Indeed – I just need to be more imaginative with my insults now," He gave her his best smirk – the one that left every girl in Slytherin swooning.

Hermione nodded before changing the subject, "Do you know who the new Head Boy is?"

Malfoy grinned as he pointed to a new badge upon his chest.

"It's you?" Hermione spat.

"Indeed," Malfoy replied sarcastically, "sorry to disappoint – I guess you were hoping it would be your precious weasel of a boyfriend."

"What?" Hermione frowned, confused. "What boyfriend?"

"Weasley," Malfoy replied matter-of-factly.

"Oh… he's not my boyfriend," Hermione laughed, "we're just good friends."

They waited in silence after that. After several long, awkward minutes the other prefects came into the carriage, laughing and joking together excitably as they shared stories of their summers. Hermione stood to welcome them and Draco just put his feet up and yawned. "Hello everyone. Malfoy and I have been made Head Boy and Girl this year so if you wouldn't mind paying attention for a moment or two." The prefects quickly quietened down and listened happily. "Welcome to our new fifth year prefects," she smiled at the youngest of the prefects. They were all beaming with pride. "As you should know prefects are allowed to take House points from any student from their own house that is behaving in a less than acceptable manner. You also have the authority to give detentions as a form of punishment but you cannot take points from one another or from students outside of your own house – they are within the jurisdiction of their own prefects. This year we have more prefects than ever before but do not become complacent, we also have more students than ever before."

"Today you will patrol the corridors of the train. I have prepared a rota." Hermione began handing out pieces of paper to each of the prefects. Malfoy muttered something under his brief about being a control freak. When she gave him the rota he frowned.

_11:00 – Prefects Meeting_

_11:30 – All Prefects_

_12:00 – Slytherin 5__th__ Year Prefects/ Ravenclaw 8__th__ Year Prefects_

_12:30 – Hufflepuff 5__th__ Year Prefects/ Gryffindor 8__th__ Year Prefects_

_13:00 – Head Boy and Girl_

_13:30 – Slytherin 6__th__ Year Prefects/ Ravenclaw 7__th__ Year Prefects_

_14:00 – Hufflepuff 6__th__ Year Prefects/ Gryffindor 7__th__ Year Prefects_

_14:30 – Head Boy and Girl_

_15:00 – Slytherin 7__th__ Year Prefects/ Ravenclaw 6__th__ Year Prefects_

_15:30 – Hufflepuff 7__th__ Year Prefects/ Gryffindor 6__th__ Year Prefects_

_16:00 – Head Boy and Girl_

_16:30 – Slytherin 8__th__ Year Prefects/ Ravenclaw 5__th__ Year Prefects_

_17:00 – Hufflepuff 8__th__ Year Prefects/ Gryffindor 5__th__ Year Prefects_

_17:30 – Head Boy and Girl_

_18:00 – All Prefects_

"Granger are you bloody serious?" Malfoy swore.

"What do you mean Malfoy?" Hermione frowned.

"We have to patrol four times?" He demanded.

"Er… no… Six times actually."

"Excuse me?" Malfoy looked at the bushy haired girl angrily, "Are you taking the piss?"

"Er… no." Hermione felt confused. Her face flushed but she resolved herself to carry on. "I have also prepared a rota for Hallways Patrols for at the Castle. It is only temporary and will be updated in the next week or so." She handed out a second piece of paper.

_Monday – Gryffindor 8__th__, Ravenclaw 6__th__, Hufflepuff 7__th__ and Slytherin 5__th__._

_Tuesday – Gryffindor 6__th__, Ravenclaw 7__th__, Hufflepuff 5__th__ and Slytherin 8__th__._

_Wednesday – Gryffindor 7__th__, Ravenclaw 5__th__, Hufflepuff 8__th__ and Slytherin 6__th__._

_Thursday – Gryffindor 5__th__, Ravenclaw 8__th__, Hufflepuff 6__th__ and Slytherin 7__th__._

_Friday – Gryffindor 5__th__, Gryffindor 8__th__, Ravenclaw 6__th__, Hufflepuff 7__th__, Slytherin 5__th__ and Slytherin 7__th__._

_Saturday – Gryffindor 6__th__, Ravenclaw 7__th__, Hufflepuff 5__th__, Hufflepuff 6__th__ and Slytherin 8__th__._

_Sunday – Gryffindor 7__th__, Ravenclaw 5__th__, Ravenclaw 8__th__, Hufflepuff 8__th__ and Slytherin 6__th__._

Malfoy sighed in relief until he noticed an astrix at the bottom.

_*Head Boy and Girl will patrol for half an hour each week night and an hour on weekends._

"Bloody hell – Granger, you really can't be serious."

"And why not?" Hermione asked crossly.

"Every night?" Draco asked angrily. "Don't you have a life?"

Hermione ignored the blonde boy and smiled at the other prefects, "fifth years will escort the first years to the common rooms tonight. Thank you very much and goodnight."

"Haven't you forgotten something Granger?" Malfoy laughed bitterly.

"No. I don't think I have," Hermione replied heatedly.

"Prefects bathroom – password is Hoccus Poccus," Malfoy told them all before releasing them all from the meeting. He turned to Hermione, "See Granger – I'm not so stupid after all."

"Bloody git," Hermione muttered under her breath as she pushed past him into the corridor.

"Wait up – Aren't we meant to be patrolling together?" Draco couldn't keep the laughter out of his voice, especially when he saw Hermione's livid expression.


	3. Chapter 2

**I've been reading a lot of eighth year fanfictions recently about HG/ DM. I really like some of the ideas that I suppose have become the thing to do... the ones everyone has done so to speak. I don't want you to think this is going to be just like everyone elses. I will have my own take on a lot of things but I might also use some of the ideas I've found along the way too - so please forgive me.**

**Chapter 2:**

Hermione sat happily with Harry, Ron and Ginny at the Gryffindor table. They completely ignored the whispers and comments of the other students. Luna walked up to Ron just before the sorting ceremony and gave him a big kiss and a hug, causing the entire Gryffindor table to erupt into excited cheering. Several of the more nosey girls watched Hermione for a reaction but they were sadly disappointed as Hermione just leaned forward and hugged Luna herself. The girls were not the only ones watching, one Slytherin boy had his eyes on the unfolding scene at the Gryffindor table. Pansy Parkinson tried to get his attention, "Draco, are you glad to be back?"

"Sure… I guess," Malfoy replied without taking his eyes off Hermione. "It should be an interesting enough year."

Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott, Malfoy's best friends took their places beside the new head boy. "Alright Malfoy?" Blaise asked, "Good summer?"

"Yeah… Not bad, I suppose. You?" Malfoy replied, finally looking away from the Gryffindor table.

"Pretty good, ta… Dads in Azkaban but the rest of the family are happy as larry," Blaise replied wittily, "Theo here, has a crush."

"Uh hu… Who?" Draco laughed

"Some Gryffindor bint," Blaise replied.

"Oi!" Theo punched Blaise in the arm, "She's not a bint. She's gorgeous."

"Yeah… but clearly not the brainy sort!" Blaise replied.

"Who?" Malfoy asked again.

"Parvati bloody Patil," Blaise laughed, "Could of at least gone for the clever twin and had the Ravenclaw Padma instead."

"She's better than Lavender Brown," Draco laughed.

Both boys laughed along with him until Professor McGonagall interrupted them by announcing the beginning of the sorting ceremony.

* * *

At the end of the feast Professor McGonagall called the two heads together, "right come with me and I'll show you to your new dormitories."

"New dormitories?" Hermione asked at the same time Draco asked, "We don't have to share do we?"

"You will share a common room," the headmistress told the two eighth year students.

"No way… you've got to be kidding me," Malfoy began to complain.

"I can't share living space with him – he might try and kill me!" Hermione argued.

"She's… she's unbearable."

"He's cruel."

"She's a know-it-all…"

"He's a Slytherin…"

"bookworm…"

"Arrogant…"

"Control freak…"

"Ferret Face!"

"Beaver Toothed!"

"THAT IS ENOUGH! You will behave like the mature students I know you are! You were chosen to be head boy and girl for a reason. Do not let yourselves, me and the school down by behaving like petulant five year olds," McGonagall retorted.

The two students quickly stopped complaining, "very good… follow me." Professor McGonagall led them out of the Great Hall and down a corridor or two until they reached a beautiful portrait of a young couple in Hogwarts uniforms. Hermione noticed that both the girl and boy were wearing head badges. Their uniforms were very different from hers; older somehow.

"This is Alice and Edward; the very first Head Girl and Boy Hogwarts ever had. You will need to decide on a password." The Headmistress went to turn away but changed her mind, "I will need to see you both tomorrow morning. I believe you have a study period after breakfast."

"Yes Professor," Hermione replied. "Alice, Edward could our password be Ferret Face please."

"Yes Hermione," Alice replied with a large smile.

"You can't bloody do that Granger!" Draco retorted angrily as they made their way into their shared common room.

* * *

The room was magnificent. It combined the gold and red of Gryffindor with the green and silver of Slytherin perfectly. There were bookcases full of books that Hermione couldn't wait to read. There were two writing desks by the window and a beautiful, large fireplace with surrounding chairs and sofas. There were portraits around the walls of previous Head Boys and Girls. Hermione recognised several; Percy Weasley for one, James and Lily Evans, Harry's Parents... She sighed as they smiled down at them.

The new Head Boy and Girl made their way towards two doors at the far side of the large room. The first door had Hermione's name engraved into the wood whilst the second had Draco's. Both of the students made their way into their own bedroom. Hermione's room was large and spacious. She had a beautiful view of the Forbidden Forest and the lake from her window. She was about to open the door to her bathroom when it opened of its own accord. "What the hell," Hermione began as Draco Malfoy walked into her bedroom.

"Looks like we have to share our bathroom," Malfoy told her.

"You're not serious," Hermione frowned as she walked into the bathroom. It was amazing. Her jaw dropped at the sight. It was even more incredible than the prefects' bathroom. It had a large bath that was built into the ground, much like the one in the prefects' bathroom but there were also two large shower cubicles, two hand basins and two toilet cubicles. "WOW!"

"It's pretty cool I suppose… you know if you're poor," Draco said as he leant against Hermione's door. Hermione could see Malfoy's door stood ajar on the other side of the room. She went towards it, feeling nosey. "No you don't," Draco said calmly as he closed the door with a flick of his wand.

"You went into my room!" Hermione complained.

"Not on purpose! Believe me, it won't be happening again," with that Draco turned on his heels and left the bathroom. Hermione sighed, living with Malfoy was going to be a nightmare. She returned to her room and began magically unpacking her things. She packed her bag for her first day of lessons and lay out her uniform ready before jumping into bed, exhausted.

* * *

Please review! :)


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

After breakfast the following morning, Hermione and Draco made their way to the Headmistress' office. They knocked on her door and entered as they heard her usher them in. "Ah just who I wanted to see," McGonagall smiled.

Hermione returned her smile but Draco merely stared at the large Portrait of Professor Dumbledore that stood behind the desk. He felt guilty even looking at the old man. Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as he examined the young man before him, "Malfoy stop staring at me, like you've seen a ghost."

"Sorry P…Professor," Draco stammered.

McGonagall gestured for them to take a seat. "We have a lot to rebuild; trust for one thing."

"How do you intend to do that, Professor?" Draco asked, genuinely interested.

"I'm not at all sure," Professor McGonagall replied. "I was wondering if the two of you have any ideas?"

"Ideas?" Hermione asked.

"We need to get people working together," Professor McGonagall continued.

Hermione snorted, "that sounds slightly impossible."

"Don't be so pessimistic Granger," Draco laughed.

Granger glared at Malfoy before saying, "what about study buddies?"

"Excuse me?" McGonagall asked as Malfoy sneered at Hermione's suggestion.

"Each student is given a study buddy from a different house. They must spend a certain amount of time a week with their buddy doing homework and the like. They would always be paired together in class and for projects. What do you think Professor?"

McGonagall smiled, "It's an idea! What about you Mr Malfoy? Do you have any ideas?"

"None as good as Grangers. Although I do think you might struggle to get the students on board. I also have a question," Draco continued.

"What is it, Mr Malfoy?" McGonagall asked.

"Well, how do you pair the students? I mean, it seems unfair if you place a student of great academic success with someone who is, lets say, not their intellectual equal. I can only speak for myself of course, but I do suppose Miss Granger would agree that there would be nothing more devastating for interhouse relations than students grades dropping due to this er… project." Draco smirked, _I bet Granger didn't think of that!_

"Oh I see… Good point Mr Malfoy," McGonagall nodded.

Hermione grinned. She had already thought of that. "Well, I was thinking that there is only one person… or well thing to be more precise that knows our minds as well as we do; the sorting hat."

"Of course. Very good Miss Granger." McGonagall smiled as the portraits around the study clapped their hands together in applause. Malfoy merely looked irritated. "There is another matter I need to raise with you both. The ministry is becoming increasingly worried about the fall in the wizarding population."

"But that's to be expected after a war," Hermione cut in.

"I quite agree Miss Granger but they feel that something must be done. At first they were considering a marriage law of some description."

"They can't do that," Hermione frowned.

"They've done it before," Malfoy commented.

Hermione frowned; she hated it when someone, especially Malfoy, knew something that she didn't. "Why? When? How?"

"A couple of hundred years ago. People were forced to marry but worse than that they were forced to conceive," McGonagall explained.

"You even got cash bonuses for every child you had," Malfoy added with a hint of sarcasm.

"You can't be serious!" Hermione couldn't hold back a slight laugh.

"Indeed Miss Granger, quite serious. As I was saying, they considered a marriage law but have decided against it. Instead they wish us to encourage the older students to… how did they put it… settle down…"

"Settle down?" Hermione asked at the same time Draco asked, "How do they suggest you do that?"

"By adding a new dimension to the curriculum."

"What sort of new dimension?" Draco asked, feeling nervous.

"Life skills," McGonagall answered, "and more socialising."

"Excuse me? But we don't have time to socialise. We are here to get an education," Hermione replied.

"Hey! Talk for yourself! I like the sound of that," Malfoy replied.

"You would!"

"What does that mean? I'm not that far behind you in class! I'm only second to you as far as academia goes and I still manage to have a social life."

"And by that you mean be a player," Granger muttered.

"That is enough. If you would refrain from insulting one another for a few moments I would very much appreciate it. The social aspect of their request is easy. You will plan several events throughout the year."

"Together?" they both groaned.

"Indeed. We will have two balls; a winter and summer ball that you will organise between yourselves. We will also have several parties for seventh and eighth year students – I think about one every two months should suffice. I would hope that the first would be on the night of the Halloween feast."

Granger held in a moan. She had no idea how she would find time to study with all this extra work. "As well as that you will insist that the seventh and eighth year prefects from each house plan events for their house each month. Perhaps on a Saturday afternoon or something."

"I see," Hermione tried to smile. "And what about the life skills?"

"Ah… well… we are introducing a new class; simply named life skills to the seventh and eighth years' timetables."

"What will it entail?" Draco asked, suddenly looking sheepish.

"It will cover a wide spectrum of subjects. For example finances, housework spells, and of course parenting."

"Er…" Draco interrupted, "did you just say parenting?"

"Yes Mr Malfoy I did," Professor McGonagall smiled.

Draco gulped, "I see."

"How do you suppose to teach those skills in a classroom?" Hermione asked.

"Good question Miss Granger," McGonagall grinned. "I'm not completely sure. Finances and housework spells will be easy enough and we have already created a classroom that is just perfect for the lesson. Classes will have dramatically less students in them and will consist of a mixture of students from each house. There will be miniature apartments around the school. Each will have a kitchen, laundry room, nursery and common room. Each class will have their own apartment, where they can practice their skills and socialise with one another."

"Ok…" Granger smiled, "how do you intend to teach parenting skills."

"With fake children of course," McGonagall answered.

"Of course," Draco replied sarcastically.

"Each student will take it in turn to have a 'fake child' for a week," McGonagall continued.

"A week – well that's not too bad," Draco sighed in relief.

"One week a month," McGonagall corrected the head boy. "Each month the child will grow up somewhat so that the students will gain experience with children of all ages."

"I don't think I like the sound of that," Draco frowned.

"I'm happy so long as I don't have to give birth or get married," Hermione smiled before turning rather pale, "We don't actually have to give birth do we?" Hermione suddenly felt rather sick.

"Of course not dear. We are trying to encourage you to have children not put you off for life," McGonagall laughed gently.

Malfoy was surprised to hear McGonagall use such a term of endearment with a pupil. He quickly shook it off however when he remembered that Hermione Granger was not the average student, she was one third of the golden trio.

"I will have your support I suppose?" McGonagall continued.

"Sure…" Hermione smiled.

Draco laughed, "I guess."

"Good. I like your idea Miss Granger. I am going to entrust you with the sorting hat and a list of students. I am sure the hat will be more than willing to help you in your quest."

"Our quest?" Draco asked, confusion etched across his face.

"Pairing the students, Mr Malfoy!" McGonagall smiled before adding, "and please get planning the Halloween party as soon as possible!"

"Yes Professor," the both said as they made their way out of the head mistresses study. "I'm not sure I like being head boy," Malfoy muttered to himself.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

"I kind of wish that we could just pair people up ourselves. We could have some serious fun…" He almost stopped when he saw Hermione glare at him, "We'd be able to put Pothead with…"

"Enough!" Hermione frowned.

"Well at least let me have some fun with the weasel!"

Hermione ignored him and turned to the sorting hat, "Excuse me… er… Mr Hat?"

There was a loud, happy burst of laughter radiating from the hat, "My dear girl, I know your brains far too intimately for such formality."

Hermione almost blushed, "Oh sorry."

Draco chuckled at the exchange before him.

"I don't know what you're laughing at Draco – I know you just as well! And you've got more to hide."

That quickly shut the head boy's mouth. Hermione felt intrigued, _what could Malfoy possibly have to hide._

"Do you mind if we start with the Gryffindors?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, I bloody do mind," Draco complained.

"I wasn't talking to you, Malfoy!" Hermione retorted.

"Besides which; have some respect young man. You are in the presence of a lady so keep your language clean!" The hat told him off. "Proceed Hermione."

"Lavender Brown?" Hermione asked.

"Gregory Goyle," the hat replied.

"Fay Dunbar?"

"Erm… Wayne Hopkins."

"Seamus Finnigan?"

"Lily Moon."

"What about me?" Hermione asked after checking the list.

The hat made a noise that sounded remarkable similar to a giggle, "well my dear girl, you are the top of your class – even the Ravenclaws don't compare to you on an intellectual level. There really isn't much of an option, but you won't like it!"

Hermione sighed, that's what she had been worried about.

Before the night was over they had a comprehensive list of study buddies for each year group.

Hermione quickly duplicated each list four times so that one could be placed in each common room.

The Seventh and Eighth Year Study Buddies

Lavender Brown (G) – Gregory Goyle (S)

Fay Dunbar (G) – Wayne Hopkins (H)

Seamus Finnigan (G) – Lily Moon (H)

Hermione Granger (G) – Draco Malfoy (S)

Neville Longbottom (G) – Tracey Davis (S)

Parvati Patil (G) – Theodore Nott (S)

Harry Potter (G) – Daphne Greengrass (S)

Dean Thomas (G) – Susan Bones (H)

Ronald Weasley (G) – Pansy Parkinson (S)

Ginny Weasley (G) – Blaise Zabini (S)

Ernie Macmillan (H) – Lisa Turpin (R)

Hannah Abbott (H) – Michael Corner (R)

Justin Finch-Fletchley (H) – Sue Li (R)

Megan Jones (H) – Anthony Goldstein (R)

Zacharias Smith (H) – Millicent Bulstrode (S)

Kevin Entwhstle (R) – Kellah (G)

Mandy Brocklehurst (R) – Oliver Rivers (H)

Morag MacDougal (R) – Horace Runcorn (S)

Aaron Harper (R) – Emma Vane (S)

Padma Patil (R) – Matthew Spungen (S)

Stephen Cornfoot (R) – Sally-Anne Perks (G)

Terry Boot (R) – Isla Lacombe (S)

"Well Theo will be happy," Draco said to himself. "At least one of us will be."

"Are you complaining again Malfoy," Hermione replied.

"No just commenting that Nott will be happy."

"And why is that?" Hermione asked, not that she cared for his answer.

"He likes Parvati Patil…" Draco said quietly.

The following day the lists went up in the four common rooms. Hermione and Draco frowned as they considered how they were going to manage their time. Hermione thought out loud, "it might be a good idea to give ourselves a timetable."

"Over-organised much?" Draco retorted, although a part of him had to agree that if they were ever going to pass their NEWTS they would have to be seriously organised. An hour later they had written themselves timetables. They arranged to meet up each night to study for at least an hour except on a Wednesday evening when Draco had Quidditch practice. They were also planning on going on patrol each evening.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The next day the seventh and eighth years were given the day off from their lessons. All they had to do was go to a meeting about the new life class. Hermione and Draco were the only people in the overcrowded classroom who knew anything about the new project. Professor McGonagall stood at the front of the classroom. "Grab a seat. Hurry now."

The students quickly settled down and gave the headmistress their full attention. Professor McGonagall smiled at the students before her, "This year is an important year, not only for the students of Hogwarts but the magical world itself. You will notice that this year many different programmes and events will be running to encourage inter-house relations. I hope that as our more mature students, you will support us in this endeavour."

Several people nodded their heads. "I hope you are all getting along well with your new study buddies. The head girl and boy worked hard to organise you into pairs with the help of the sorting hat. I have called you here to discuss a new class you will all be taking. The ministry is becoming increasingly worried about the fall in the wizarding population. Although it is to be expected following a war, the ministry feels that something must be done. They wanted to install a marriage law of some description but the minister himself managed to talk them out of it. They wish for us to encourage you older students to… er… settle down. Therefore, we will be adding a new dimension to the curriculum."

Several students groaned, "More work!"

"There will be more socialising for one thing. We will have several balls and parties. Each house will have their own events as well throughout the year. You will hear more about the different events from your head girl and boy at a later date."

There was an excited murmuring around the room, "We will also be introducing a new class; simply named life skills to your timetables. It will cover a wide spectrum of subjects; finances, housework spells, and parenting."

"Parenting?"

"You can't be serious!"

"I am indeed serious Mr Thomas. We will be dividing you up into small groups for this class. Each group will have a miniature apartment within the school. The apartments will each contain a kitchen, laundry room, nursery and common room. You will each have the chance to practice your skills and socialise with one another within the apartments."

"Will we have to live there?" Harry asked.

"No Mr Potter. You will still live in your dormitories," Professor McGonagall answered.

"Did you say a nursery?" Ron asked, his voice dripping in fear.

"I did, Mr Weasley. Each student will take care of a 'fake child'. Originally we intended for you to only look after them for one week a month but the ministry have insisted that it be permanent. The child will grow up each month so that you will each gain experience with children of all ages."

Professor McGonagall took a breath to allow everything to settle in, "a crib has been added to each of your dormitories for the babies. Everything you will need can be found underneath the crib; bottles, nappies, wipes… In your bathrooms you can find a baby changer unit."

Professor McGonagall smiled, "the dorm rooms have been magically enlarged so that each of you will have more space. For now, I will call out the names of each class. When your class is called you will go together to the hospital wing to collect your child. Then you will need to go to your apartment together. A teacher will be waiting for you all so that they can quickly teach you some of the basics; how to change a nappy, feed a baby with a bottle, etc."

"The first group will find their apartment behind the portrait of the Hungarian horntail. I will call out your names. If you could come up to the front and I will tell you the password."

"Hermione Granger," Hermione jumped to her feet and made her way to the front. "Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley, Ronald Weasley, Parvati Patil, Draco Malfoy, Theodore Nott, Daphne Greengrass, Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zabini."

Once they were all gathered around the desk at the front of the classroom, the headmistress gave them the password, "Glytherin."

Both Hermione and Draco smirked at the password. They caught each other's eye and had to look away quickly in case they fall about laughing. They walked in two groups to the hospital wings. The Gryffindors walked together, talking animatedly whilst the Slytherins followed a few steps behind.

When they reached the hospital wing they were each told to take a seat and wait. Madam Pomfrey smiled at them, "I'll call your name and introduce you to your child. Miss Granger first I think."

Hermione followed the matron into a second room that was full of new born babies. Madam Pomfrey led her to the centre of the room. Hermione looked from child to child. They were all beautiful. She wondered which one was hers. Madam Pomfrey picked up the smallest baby Hermione had ever seen. The child didn't cry or make a sound, "Miss Granger, this is your little boy."

"A boy?" Hermione smiled.

"What are you going to name him?" Madam Pomfrey asked as she handed the boy over to his new mum.

"Erm… Curtis, after my father." She looked down into his eyes and grinned, "he's beautiful."

She followed the matron back into the larger room where her friends were all waiting. "Mr Potter, you next."

Harry followed Madam Pomfrey out of the room. When he returned, he was carrying a baby girl called Ebony. Soon all the Gryffindors had their babies in their arms. Ginny had a little boy who she had named Gofreddo. Ron had a baby girl called Ilenia and Parvati had a boy, who she had called Enzo. Soon it was the Slytherins' turns. Draco went first. He felt incredibly nervous as he made his way towards the child that was waiting for him. He wondered what the child would be like. Soon Madam Pomfrey was handing over a small child. Draco was concerned he might break the small girl in his arms, "do you have a name for her?"

"Aurora," he replied without taking his eyes off of his daughter.

The other Slytherins soon had their children as well. Theodore Nott had a baby girl, Rosanna whilst Daphne had a son called Castore. Pansy and Blaise both had little girls; Natascia Parkinson and Alina Zabini.

They left the hospital wing together just as the second class was arriving. They made their way to their new apartment. Draco said the password and all the students made their way in. Professor Sprout was waiting for them. "In you come… Take a seat…" each of the students grabbed a seat. "How are you finding being parents?"

Her question was answered by complete silence.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

Hermione was the first to break the silence. She was looking down at Curtis who was asleep in her arms, "if I am honest, I don't really know how I feel about it."

Draco was the next to speak, "yeah it hasn't really set in."

There was a murmur of agreement from the other students. "Very well. We are going to spend a little while learning some of the basics and then you will have the rest of the day to get to know your child."

The students nodded their heads in understanding.

"First I must tell you that this is going to be very challenging for each of you. If at any point it becomes too much and you need a rest please do not hesitate to ask for help. There will be a day care centre where you can leave your children whilst you are in lessons and if you have any plans that are not suitable for a child. Do not rely too heavily upon the service. The best thing for any child is time with its parents."

The head of Hufflepuff house quickly ran them through how to change the babies' nappies and how to feed them before giving them leaflets about the babies' health. "You are responsible for these children now. You must always be aware of what they are doing, how they are feeling and whether they are well or not. You may go."

Draco turned to the head girl, "are you returning to the common room?"

"That was the plan," Hermione smiled.

"We'll come with you," Draco nodded. The two heads left the apartment together and made their way down the corridor. They walked in silence for several moments until Malfoy broke the silence, "this is weird isn't it?"

"Us speaking civilly?" Hermione asked.

"Actually I meant us having children but now you mention it," Draco smirked.

"I wasn't planning on thinking about children for at least another five years. Maybe longer."

"Me too," Draco agreed.

"She's beautiful," Hermione said as she admired Aurora.

"Curtis is pretty darn cute too," Draco replied. "What are we going to do for the rest of the day?" Draco asked the little girl in his arms. Hermione was shocked to hear how tender his voice was when he spoke to his daughter.

"According to that leaflet Professor Sprout gave us, new born babies don't do much. They eat, sleep, and poo."

"Did you really just say poo?" Draco raised an eyebrow.

"Yep."

Draco laughed gently, "maybe we could bring their cribs down the stairs and make use of the time studying. If we get all our homework done then it means we'll have more time to spend with them later."

"Sounds sensible," Hermione nodded.

Draco handed Aurora over to Hermione when they were in their common room. He looked slightly nervous to be leaving the little girl but he was only going upstairs. He quickly fetched both babies' cribs and returned. He placed Aurora into her pink crib whilst Hermione put down a sleeping Curtis into his own blue crib. The two students looked down at the sleeping babies and sighed, "right. Time to work," Draco said as he rubbed his hands together. They quickly set to work on their homework but barely an hour had passed when Aurora started to cry. Draco jumped to his feet. He had no idea what to do. He didn't know why she was crying. "Granger – what do I do?"

"Does she need a nappy change?" Hermione asked without looking up from her book.

"Er," Draco frowned, "I don't think so. She doesn't smell."

"Does her nappy feel heavy?"

"Heavy? Er… no."

"She might be hungry," Hermione continued. "Why don't we read some of the information guides we've been given. Perhaps that will tell us about feeding patterns and stuff."

Draco nodded. He had Aurora in his arms. He had managed to placate her but he wasn't sure for how long.

Hermione smiled, "listen to this. New born infants are able to clutch things and hold onto them."

"I know that Hermione!" Draco shook his head.

"How do you…?"

"She's holding onto my finger," Draco replied.

"Oh… how lovely," Hermione smiled. "It says that babies are very aware of their surroundings and so sudden changes can result in restlessness or a refusal to take food."

"Do you think that's why she is crying?" Draco asked.

"I don't know," Hermione frowned. "It has a list of reasons why babies cry…"

"And?"

"Oh yeah sorry… hunger, a dirty nappy, needs sleep, wants to be held, tummy troubles – i.e. gas or something, needs winding, too cold or hot, wants less stimulation – so less noise, light etc, wants more stimulation, unwell."

"Right well… she's not too hot or cold… or at least I don't think so. I think she's hungry."

"You need to try and get her into a routine," Hermione said.

"Surely that can wait…"

"Sure… if you want to be up all night, every night for the next year!"

"Fine. Tell me about the routine. It says here that a new born's routine changes quickly. It's eleven o'clock right?"

"Yep," Draco replied.

"So she should be asleep," Hermione finished. "Until about half twelve. Then she should be fed."

"How often will she need feeding?" Draco asked, feeling nervous once more.

"Erm… sometime between 5am and 8:30am, 12:30 to 1:30, Then they should be awake from about 3:30 until 7:30 and she will need feeding every hour, 4pm, 5pm, 6pm, and 7pm. Then she should sleep until 11pm when she will need her last feed."

"Bloody hell," Draco whistled. "Going to be a little demanding princess aren't you?"

He noticed that Aurora had fallen back to sleep in his arms and so he placed her back in her crib. "We better get this work done then because they are going to want our undivided attention in four hours."

"Sounds like a plan," Hermione smiled. They worked quietly but soon it was time for them to go to lunch.

Draco frowned, "I don't want to wake her."

Hermione jumped to her feet and transfigured two cushions into carry seats for the two babies. "She'll go straight back to sleep, you watch," Hermione said as she placed her sleeping son in his seat. Draco followed suite and soon they were walking down the corridor to the Great Hall.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

The afternoon went quickly and soon the babies were back asleep and the head boy and girl were trying to read as they sat together in the common room. They barely paid each other any attention. They were both incredibly tired. It had been a long day. Draco yarned, "bloody hell. Tomorrow is going to be even harder."

"Yeah, we're going to have classes and patrols too," Hermione thought.

"I meant to ask, who are you going to have look after Curtis whilst we are on patrol?"

"I was thinking about asking Ginny or maybe Harry," Hermione replied.

"Oh ok," Draco replied.

"What about you? Hermione asked.

"Possibly Blaise but I'm not sure I trust him with my little angel."

"If you like I could ask Gin to take them both. I'm sure she wouldn't mind. But then again, you're probably less likely to trust a Gryffindor with her."

"I trusted you with her didn't I?" Draco retorted.

"That's different. You were only up the stairs," Hermione laughed.

"Maybe. If you could ask her that would be good. If you trust her, I trust her."

"Are you seriously saying you trust my judgement?" Hermione was gobsmacked.

"With babies yes… with friends less so but the Weaslette seems alright. She's certainly better than her brother," Draco replied. "Right I think we should both get an early night."

"But they are going to be due feeds in about half an hour," Granger yarned.

"Get yourself ready for bed, Granger. Then in twenty minutes you can feed him and then you can both go straight to sleep."

"Oh right. Yeah that makes sense."

Draco laughed slightly, "do you want me to take Curtis upstairs for you?"

"Please."

Hermione followed Draco up the stairs as he magically lifted both cribs up the stairs.

When Hermione woke up in the morning, she was exhausted. Curtis had woken up every hour on the hour. _He isn't supposed to do that – not for another two weeks,_ Hermione thought to herself as she got ready for class. She had sat up most of the night with the small boy in her arms. Hermione checked on the little tyke in his crib before rushing into the bathroom for a quick shower. She left her door slightly ajar so that she would be able to hear him cry but luckily he didn't. She quickly dried her hair before putting some make up on. She didn't look bad for someone who had gone without sleep. Curtis was making happy noises in his crib when Hermione returned to her room. She changed his nappy and put him in a cute little outfit before taking him downstairs for another feed before she went to breakfast. Draco was already sat in the common room with Aurora. He looked as tired as Hermione felt, "Did Aurora keep you up too?"

Draco didn't reply. He merely yarned. Hermione sat next to him and began feeding Curtis. Both babies were quiet as they drank their milk. Draco lent his head against Hermione's shoulders. "I don't know how my parents did it."

"Teamwork," Hermione replied. "It's slightly easier when two people are working together to look after the baby."

"Slightly?" Draco raised an eyebrow. "How was Curtis?"

"A nightmare," Hermione replied honestly.

Draco laughed gently before leaning in to talk to the baby in Hermione's arms, "are you being difficult for your mummy? That used to be my job."

Hermione couldn't stop herself giggling, "That's still your job Malfoy!"

The head boy and girl made their way to the day centre to drop the babies off. "I'll be back at about 4pm. Is that ok?" She asked the member of staff.

"Not a problem. And you Mr Malfoy?"

"Er… the same, thanks." They quickly exited the room, leaving their children for the first time. Hermione frowned, "don't worry Granger. Your little tyke will be fine."

The day went slowly for most of the seventh and eighth year students as they were all anxious to get back to their babies. Hermione had asked Ginny if she could look after Aurora and Curtis for an hour that evening and she had agreed. She would come to their dorm for about 11pm. Hermione informed Draco during one of their free periods. They had been working together in the library – they were study buddies after all. When their last lesson was over Hermione and Draco rushed to the day centre to pick up their children before dinner. They took them back to the dorm and fed them a quick bottle before heading to the Great Hall for dinner.

Draco sat with his own friends and their babies but he found his own attention drifting. He often found himself looking towards the Gryffindor table where a certain muggleborn and her baby were sat. Hermione on the other hand was very distracted by some of the stories her friends were telling her about their babies. All the students around them were cooing over the babies. Hermione quickly got bored of it all and went to leave, "I'll see you guys later. See you at eleven Gin."

"Will do," Ginny said as the others just nodded their goodbyes.

"Let's go little tyke," Hermione said to Curtis.

"Looks like my nickname for him is staying," Draco said as he followed her out of the Great Hall. "Got bored of those pesky Gryffindors pretty quickly didn't you?"

"I… I just wanted to feed Curtis and it was awfully loud," Hermione lied. The truth was she had brought a bottle with her so she could feed him in the Great Hall.

"Lies. All lies. I know for a fact that you took a bottle with you," Draco smirked. He was happy with himself.

"Fine. I got bored. I wanted to go home," Granger frowned, "What's the big deal?"

"There isn't one," Draco replied. "Come on then Granger. Let's get these two… home."

Hermione noticed the way he said it, _home, _and for some reason that she didn't know or understand, she really liked it.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

The first month with the babies went really fast and before they knew it the babies were due their first check up and growth spurt. They had gotten themselves into a sort of routine. Ginny or Pansy would look after the babies whilst they were on patrol or they would bribe one of the younger prefects into doing it (that had been Malfoy's idea). Hermione always looked after Aurora whilst Draco had Quidditch practice, even when he had his early morning sessions twice a week. They took it in turns to pick the children up and they had even managed to plan the Halloween party. They had somehow made quite a good team.

Hermione absolutely adored Aurora and Draco loved Curtis to bits. Draco and Hermione were even getting on reasonably well. They rarely argued. Mostly because they didn't want to upset the babies but even so it was strange all the same. They were miles ahead on their homework and were making the most of it by spending time with their children.

Hermione and Draco made their way to the hospital wing together for Aurora and Curtis' check-ups. Soon they were exiting once more but something was different. Aurora was sat up in her father's arms and Curtis was trying to pull on his mother's hair. Aurora's hair had grown into beautiful long blonde locks that fell down her back and Curtis' hair had thickened into a messy mop on the top of his head. Aurora started making gurgling noises as she smiled happily up at her daddy.

Hermione was reading a pamphlet that the matron had given them about their childrens' developmental stage.

_Here is what you have missed…_

_4 – 6 weeks your child would have started to smile._

_4 – 12 weeks your child would have started lifting their head while lying on their front._

_3 – 5 months your child would have started reaching for objects._

_4 – 6 months your child would have enjoyed making new and different sounds._

_5 months your child would have lifted objects up, held them and sucked on them._

_Now that your baby is six months old, here is what you should expect…_

_Your baby will learn to pass things from one hand to the other._

_You will need to start introducing solid food to your baby._

_Your baby will begin sitting on their own now (6 – 8 months)_

_Your baby will start teething (6 – 9 months)_

_Your baby may learn to crawl (6 – 9 months)_

_Your baby will begin to use furniture to pull themselves up (6 – 9 months)_

"If they are going to be learning to crawl, we will probably have to make sure the whole dorm is safe," Hermione commented.

When they arrived at their common room, they noticed several things had changed. There was a letter for them on the table. Hermione quickly opened it and read it aloud as Curtis tried to take it from her.

_Dear Mr Malfoy and Miss Granger,_

_We have added certain things to your dormitories that your children will need, for example a stair gate._

_We have also added an extra room. We thought it might be nice if Curtis and Aurora had a nursery._

_Looking forward to the party at the end of the month._

_Professor McGonagall._

Hermione smiled, put the paper down and looked around for the new objects. The first thing she noticed was a large play cot in the common room. Draco had already placed Aurora inside so she put Curtis with her before looking around once more. She could see the new stair gate. She followed Draco up the stairs to see the new nursery. It was a lovely room, full of toys for the children. Their cribs had been replaced by larger cots and there was loads of teddies around the room. There was a rocking chair in the corner with a bookshelf full of baby books.

"Well, this is nice," Hermione smiled.

"One of the perks of being head boy and girl," Draco smirked.

"It would appear that way," Hermione nodded. Hermione and Draco returned downstairs. Hermione sat down and began reading the new schedule they had been given. Draco was watching the babies play together. They weren't really playing together at all but sitting near each other. Aurora was trying to pull herself up whilst Curtis was making gurgling noises. Draco gave them both a toy to play with, "so what's the new schedule like?"

"Interesting," Hermione replied.

_6am – wake up_

_6:30am – Milk_

_7 – 8am – Nap_

"So we can use that time to get ready for class," Draco commented. "Although one of us is going to have to have a really early shower."

"Bagsy not me," Hermione laughed.

"Crap – I landed myself in that, didn't I?" Draco rolled his eyes.

_8am – breakfast for us and then take them to daycare._

_10am – baby food _

_10:30am – Milk_

_10:45am – 12pm – Play time_

_12pm – 2/2:30pm – Nap_

_2/2:30pm – Milk_

_4pm – Pick up from daycare_

_5 – 6pm – Naptime_

"Time for us to catch up on homework and head duties," Draco commented.

_6 – 7pm – Dinner in the Great Hall/ Baby food for them_

_7:00pm – Bathtime, Stories, Milk and Bed_

"Seems simple enough," Draco nodded.

They had the rest of the day off of classes to spend with their children. Hermione looked at her watch, it was coming up for 12pm. They were due to go to the Great Hall for lunch but the babies were due a nap. At that moment Aurora let out a big yarn. Hermione got to her feet and picked up the small child, "Draco, I'm going to put these two to bed. If you want you can go to the Great Hall for lunch. Just make sure you bring me something back."

Draco smiled at her. It amazed him how happy he was to watch Hermione carry his daughter up the stairs to bed. He didn't want to go to the Great Hall for lunch, not if Hermione was staying here. He wouldn't have anything to stare at. He called for a house-elf, "could you get us some sandwiches or something for lunch please."

"Yes Mister Malfoy," the house-elf bowed before vanishing.

Hermione returned to collect Curtis. His head was drooping as he was falling asleep in her arms. She put him in the cot and then left the nursery. She left the door slightly ajar so that she would be able to hear them if they cried. When she returned to the common room she was amazed to see lunch on the table, "Malfoy…"

"Yes Granger?"

"What did you do?" She asked.

"I asked the house-elves," Draco answered.

"Oh… thanks," Hermione smiled. They sat together eating their sandwiches. They discussed the Halloween party they were planning.

"Have you thought about a babysitter for the party?" Draco asked.

"No. You?" Hermione frowned. She knew there was something she had forgotten to do. In fairness they still had a month.

"I was thinking we could put them in the day centre for an hour or two and then use them as an excuse to get away," Draco told her.

"Since when has Draco Malfoy needed or wanted an excuse to leave a party?" Hermione was taken aback.

"Since when has Draco Malfoy had such a beautiful girl waiting for him at home?" Draco replied with his own question.

Hermione was sure he meant Aurora but she felt herself blush regardless.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**

October went relatively quickly. Hermione and Draco spent as much time with their children as possible whilst still managing to complete all of their responsibilities. Draco had bought both children several gifts. He was enjoying being a father and he loved giving the children gifts. He treated Curtis and Aurora equally. He didn't understand why he did it but he couldn't help himself.

He sat with Curtis on his knee, reading him a story. Hermione was sat at the desk working on her potions essay. Aurora was sat in the play pen playing with one of the toys Draco had bought them. She suddenly started screaming. Draco frowned. He went to stand up and collect his daughter from the pen but Hermione beat him to her, "hey angel," she whispered as she cradled the little girl in her arms. Aurora stopped crying immediately and looked up at Hermione. She had really rosy cheeks. Hermione brushed her finger across the girl's cheek and she whimpered. "I think she might be teething," Hermione told Draco as she came to sit beside him on the sofa.

He frowned, "do you think?"

"Well she's been crying a lot recently," Hermione replied. She put her finger in the little girl's mouth and had the shock of her life when the small girl bit down on her finger. "Ow that hurts!"

"She's definitely teething," Hermione frowned.

The four of them sat together listening to Draco reading the children stories. Hermione rested her head on his shoulder and the little girl in her arms fell asleep. Curtis on the other hand giggled away as he took the book off of Draco and began hitting him on the head. The two students laughed gently at the sight. The small boy yawned before leaning against Draco's chest and closing his eyes. Hermione's eyes were drooping as she watched the children sleep. Soon Draco was the only one still awake. He lent his head against the back of the sofa and closed his eyes. He tightened his arms around Hermione and the children and fell asleep.

Over the next few days Hermione and Draco barely got any sleep. Aurora was definitely teething and had refused to sleep. They had taken it in turns to sit up with her all night. On one particularly bad night both Hermione and Draco sat up with her in the common room. The following day, Draco had fallen asleep in potions class and Hermione had had to poke him awake. He grabbed her hand, "what are you poking me for?"

"You were snoring," Hermione replied, blushing slightly.

Draco was still holding her hand "is that right?" he replied huskily.

He yawned, "Let's go get the kids and go home."

Hermione nodded. They left the potions classroom together and went to the day care centre to pick up the children. When they arrived the nursery teacher told them all about how Aurora had been pulling herself up on the furniture all day. Hermione and Draco cooed over the child, "no way! That's amazing!"

They rushed home so that the children could have a nap before dinner time. They hated sitting apart in the Great Hall. Draco fed Aurora at the Slytherin table but he was watching Hermione and Curtis at the Gryffindor table. Curtis was being slightly difficult for his mother. He was refusing his food. He wanted to play. Draco grinned. He put the last of the food into Aurora's mouth before picking her up and walking over to the Gryffindor table. He took a seat besides Granger and smiled, "Let's do a swap."

Hermione handed over Curtis and took Aurora. "Right little tyke. Why are you being difficult for your mummy?"

Several students were staring at Draco. The Slytherins were watching him from their own table with their mouths open. The Gryffindors weren't much better. Even some of the teachers were watching them. Professor McGonagall was watching the pair very closely. Hermione grinned as she saw her son allow Draco to feed him. "Should we go home, Granger?" Draco asked.

"Sounds good," Hermione nodded. "I need to get some work done."

Hermione said goodnight to her friends and walked out of the Great Hall with Draco and their children. Draco was carrying Curtis in his hands whilst Hermione carried Aurora.

When they walked into the common room Draco sat down on the sofa with Curtis on his lap. Hermione smiled, "I'll go and run them a bath." She handed Aurora over to Draco so that he now had both children in his arms.

Draco nodded, "what will we do with you two whilst mummy runs the bath."

Hermione started running the bath. She was very careful to not put too much water in and she was equally careful to make sure it wasn't too hot. She hummed to herself happily until she heard Draco shout up the stairs, "GRANGER!"

"GRANGER! Get down here now," Hermione rushed down the stairs and into the common room. She was terrified that something serious had happened. "Hermione look!"

She looked at where Draco was pointing and there was her son crawling across the floor. "Bloody hell," Hermione whispered.

"Oi Granger, mind your language," Draco teased her.

"He's crawling!" Hermione whispered. She flung herself into Draco's arms, "He's crawling."

Hermione quickly realised what she had done when she smelt Draco's hair. He smelt amazing, not that she'd ever tell him that. She pulled away feeling slightly awkward. She blushed, averting her eyes from his and rushed back up the stairs to check on the bath. When she returned, her cheeks had calmed. She picked up Aurora for her bath; she left Curtis to his crawling. She quickly bathed Aurora before wrapping her in a thick towel. She took her into the nursery where she dressed her in her pyjamas. She then returned her to her father. He was reading a story to Curtis. He closed the book and swapped children. He reopened the book and began to read it to Aurora. By the time Hermione returned, Aurora was being rocked to sleep in Draco's arms. There was an empty bottle in his hand as she had just had her milk. Draco pointed to a second bottle of milk that he had prepared for Curtis that was waiting on the side.

Hermione began feeding Curtis as Draco took Aurora up the stairs. When Draco returned he took a sleeping Curtis from Hermione and took him upstairs to the nursery. Hermione quickly washed the bottles out before sitting down on the sofa with her favourite book. Draco returned a few moments later and sat next to Hermione opening his own book. They sat comfortably for several minutes. After a while Hermione began to fidget. She pulled her legs up and put them between herself and Draco but she still couldn't get comfortable. Draco noticed, he chuckled as he picked up her legs and placed them across his lap. Hermione was surprised at Draco's behaviour but he just continued reading his book as if nothing had happened. An hour or so later, Draco got rather bored and so he began to gently tickle Hermione's foot. He didn't take his eyes off of his book and stopped tickling her every time she looked up. Hermione returned her gaze to her book, not that she could concentrate, but all too quickly the tickling recommenced and she decided to comment. She raised her eyebrow, "what do you think you are doing Malfoy?"

Draco smirked, "tickling you," he replied as he put his book down and began tickling her in earnest. He started tickling her belly and then she was laughing and screaming at the same time. Soon he was on top of her. He looked down into her eyes and frowned. He really wanted to kiss her, but that wasn't an option. There was no way that Hermione Granger would let an ex-deatheater kiss her. He sighed and stood up. "I'm going to go to bed. See you in the morning?"

"Yeah," Hermione sighed, "Night."

She followed him up the stairs. She closed her door and frowned, _I think I might like him…_

_Bloody hell! I like Hermione Granger! _Draco thought to himself.


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:**

October flew by. Hermione and Draco were working harder than ever, what with planning the Halloween party. When Hermione woke up on the morning of the 31st she heard crying coming from the nursery. She went to stand up but she really struggled. She felt incredibly sick. She could barely open her eyes, it was too bright. Her muscles were aching and her head was pounding. She sneezed as she crossed the corridor to the nursery. She walked in to see both children clinging to the bars of their cots, screaming for attention. She tried to walk towards them but she blacked out and collapsed onto the floor.

Draco had been in the shower when the children had started crying. He was surprised that Hermione hadn't woken when the children had cried. She was usually the first one to respond to the babies. He walked into the nursery and saw her passed out on the floor. He looked at the babies. He didn't know what to do. He lent down and picked Hermione up. He carried her back to her bed, "Hermione?"

She mumbled a response so he decided to go and deal with the children. He quickly changed their nappies and put them into the outfits that Hermione had laid out for them the previous night. He put Curtis into the play pen so that he could feed Aurora her milk. He then put Aurora down for a nap whilst he fed Curtis. Soon both babies were asleep. He called for a house-elf, "Miss Granger is unwell. Can you ensure that she receives breakfast, lunch and dinner brought to her here. She will probably be spending the day in bed. If she gets worse please fetch me."

"Yes sir," the house-elf replied.

Draco rushed upstairs and into Hermione's room, "Hermione?"

"Mmmm," she mumbled.

"I'm going to take the babies to the day centre. Stay in bed. I'll check on you later."

"But I've got to…"

"No. You've got to rest. I'll look after everything else. A house-elf will bring you food."

Draco made his way to the Great Hall with the two babies. He sat with his friends at the Slytherin table. "How come you've got the muggle-born's kid?" Pansy asked.

"She's sick," Draco replied.

"Oh," Pansy replied.

Draco ate quickly before taking the children to the day centre. He checked that Hermione had organised for the children to stay late at the centre. He told them of the children's routine before making his way to his first lesson.

He went to check on Hermione during lunch. He ate his dinner ridiculously fast so that he could check on her properly. He walked straight into her room without even knocking. She was still in bed but at least she was awake. "Granger – how are you feeling?"

"Slightly better," Hermione replied.

Draco looked around and noticed that she hadn't eaten her breakfast and lunch had yet to arrive. At that moment there was a pop as a house-elf appeared with a plate of food. "I'll take that, thank you. If you could remove the breakfast."

"Yes sir," the house-elf bowed.

Draco put the plate down on the bedside table and picked Hermione up slightly so that he could sit next to her with his arm around her to support her, "you need to eat Hermione."

Hermione whimpered. She didn't want to.

Draco picked up the plate once more and began to feed Hermione like he would Curtis or Aurora. She ate the food that he gave her and leant into Draco's arms, leaning her head against his chest. When Hermione had finished eating, Draco sighed, "I better go. I'll be back soon. Just make sure you rest."

Draco left the room, rushed down the stairs picking up his bag as he went and went to his next lesson. Draco attended the feast with all the other students but for the first time in ages his eyes didn't once land on the Gryffindor table. After the feast he ordered the prefects and house-elves to organise the hall for the party and quickly rushed back to his dorm to check on Hermione. She was sat up in bed, trying to get ready for the party when he arrived.

"No you don't," Draco said as he walked in.

"I've got to," Hermione replied, "I'm head girl."

"I know but more importantly you are sick," Draco replied as he placed her legs back in the bed and covering her with her duvet. "And I know that a certain little boy very much wants to see his mummy."

"Is he okay?" Hermione asked, suddenly worried.

"Oh he's fine. They both are but they miss you," Draco replied. "They were slightly whiney this morning and I just know you won't want to miss Curtis' check up tomorrow."

"Is it already time for them to grow up?" Hermione asked, a slight smile on her face.

"It is indeed. Now get some rest before I have to force you to," Draco winked at her.

Draco didn't stay long at the party. He made an appearance and then went to pick up the children from the day centre. Both babies were asleep when he arrived. He quickly took them back to the dorm and put them straight into their cots. He then returned to check on Hermione. She was feeling much better but she still looked very ill. "How are you feeling?" Draco asked from the doorway.

"I'm bored," Hermione replied honestly.

"Come on then," Draco stretched out his hand for her to take. She almost jumped out of bed at the chance. She walked across the room and took his hand. He led her down the stairs and into the common room.

"What are we going to do?" Granger asked.

"What would you like to do?" Draco asked as they sat together on the sofa.

"I… I don't know," Hermione replied honestly.

"How about I read to you?" Draco offered.

Hermione grinned, "please do."

Draco smirked. He picked up the book that Hermione had left on the table and began to read out loud. He pulled Granger towards him until her head as resting in his lap and he was stroking her hair. He magically placed a blanket upon the Gryffindor.

"It is a truth universally acknowledged, that a single man in possession of a good fortune must be in want of a wife. However little known the feelings or views of such a man may be on his first entering a neighbourhood, this truth is so well fixed in the minds of the surrounding families, that he is considered the rightful property of someone or other of their daughters…" Hermione fell asleep in his lap as Draco read her favourite story to her. Draco couldn't help but continue reading even after the Gryffindor was asleep.


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11:**

The following morning the two students attended their appointments at the hospital wing. The matron told them that everything was going well with the children and cast the required spells for them to age. The children were so much bigger than before. Hermione started reading the new information they had received almost immediately.

_What you will have missed…_

_7 months – your baby can respond to very quiet noises…_

_9 to 11 months – Your baby can now let go of things or hand an object to someone…_

_Things to look out for…_

_10 – 18 months – learning to walk…_

_11 – 12 months – babies will love to try finger food..._

_12 months – they will respond to their name and begin to say words like mama and dada…_

_12 – 18 months – vocab will increase gradually…_

"It also says we have to throw them a birthday party," Hermione smiled.

Draco grinned, "I always love a good party! Does it say anything about their new routine?"

"Yep…" Hermione smiled. "Apparently they won't wake up quite as early as before."

"Horray!" Draco laughed.

_7 am – wake up and have milk_

_8am – breakfast (porridge and fruit)_

_9am – Nap_

_10:30am – Milk_

_12pm – Lunch_

_12:30pm - Nap_

_3:00pm – Milk and fruit_

_4pm – Pick up from daycare_

_6pm – Dinner_

_7:00pm – Bathtime, Stories, Milk and Bed_

"Well at least we'll be able to stay in bed a bit longer," Draco sighed.

"We won't be able to do our head duties while they are napping though," Hermione frowned.

"Perhaps not," Draco laughed, "we'll just have to work harder in the evenings and during the day."

"It's only for a month," Hermione giggled. "I wonder if it will be even harder next month."

"I wouldn't like to say," Draco groaned.

They had the rest of the day off to spend with the children. "We might as well go straight to lunch," Hermione commented as she looked at her watch. They sat together at the Gryffindor table. Hermione cut up some cucumber and gave it to both children. The teachers had placed highchairs all around the room. Both Aurora and Curtis were sat happily inside their highchairs. Curtis was chewing on the cucumber whilst Aurora was throwing her cucumber at her father's head, much to the delight of the Gryffindors around him. Harry and Ron laughed happily to see their old enemy being mistreated by his own daughter. Hermione however was quick to tell Aurora to behave, "Aurora! That is enough. You must eat your cucumber, not play with it."

Aurora looked up at Hermione and puckered her brow. Hermione put a spoonful of food into Curtis' mouth before continuing with her own lunch. Draco fed the now placated Aurora. When the four of them had eaten, they made their way back to their dorm room. They placed the children on the floor surrounded by toys and sat on the sofa for a few moments. Aurora crawled over to the sofa and looked up at Hermione and Draco. Draco put out his hands for her but she turned to Hermione to say, "mama."

Draco grinned, "Did she just say…?"

"I think so," Hermione picked her up.

"How confusing," Draco frowned.

"Yeah… she thinks I'm her mummy," Hermione frowned as she hugged the little girl.

"Well I'm not correcting her," Draco smiled.

Curtis looked up from where he was on the floor, feeling slightly jealous of the attention Aurora was getting, he said, "Dada."

Hermione smiled at hearing her son speak for the first time. Draco picked him up, "Hey little tyke. Did you just say my name? Say it again."

"Dada," Curtis said as he clapped his hands excitably.

"And I'm not going to correct him," Hermione repeated Draco's words back to him.

Draco laughed and kissed Hermione on the forehead, "I'm so glad. So what are we going to do with the rest of the day?"

"Study?" Hermione asked.

"Er… or not," Draco laughed.

"We could just hang out here," Hermione suggested.

"And do what?" Draco asked.

"I don't know," Hermione laughed. "They need to have a nap. We could put them down in their cots and then do some work for a while."

"I don't want to work," Draco complained.

"We need to Draco," Hermione replied. "Come on; let's put these two to bed."

Draco followed Hermione up the stairs. They quickly put the kids down before heading back downstairs. They sat at the table, "we should probably study defence," Hermione told Draco.

Draco nodded his head. They were sat opposite each other. They worked in silence for a while until Draco noticed Hermione's hand was resting on the table. He decided to tickle her again. He began tickling her hand. Hermione tried ignoring him but failed miserably when he began tickling her arm. Soon she was laughing hysterically. He stood up and came and stood beside her. She stood up as well and backed away from him. She was giggling slightly, "you wouldn't."

"I would," Draco winked.

He pounced on her and started tickling her again. He pulled her down onto the couch. She ended up sat on his lap. Hermione giggled, "it's not fair." She quickly began tickling him. He grinned before grabbing her arms in an attempt to restrain her.

"No you don't," he said quietly.

Soon he had flipped her over so that she was underneath him on the sofa. He hovered over her holding her hands above her head. They stared into each others' eyes. He leant in slightly as if to kiss her. He was about to close the rest of the distance when he heard crying from upstairs. He sighed as he lifted himself off of her and straightened his clothes. Hermione stood up, straightening her clothes as she went. Draco grinned, "I'll go."

"Ok. I'll get their snacks ready," Hermione replied. She was blushing heavily.

Draco smirked at her once more before turning away and heading up the stairs, "take that smirk off your face Malfoy!" Hermione called up the stairs.

Hermione warmed up some milk for the two babies before cutting an apple into segments. Draco walked down the stairs with two little ones in his arms. He placed them in their highchairs. Hermione gave them both a bottle of milk. They began to feed themselves happily.

"They've really grown up, haven't they," Hermione commented.

Draco stood beside her and took her hand, "yeah they have."

"So fast," Hermione whispered.

"Everything changes, Granger," Draco turned to look at her.

"Even us?" she replied quietly.

"Even us," he replied.


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12:**

November went ridiculously fast and before they knew it they were entering December. Nothing more had happened between Hermione and Draco. They had focussed on their school work and the children. They had also been working solidly on the plans for the Winter Ball that would be taking place on the students first day back after the Christmas break. They sat together in the Great Hall for every meal that they shared with the children. They had tried eating separately but Aurora had almost screamed for her mother and Curtis kept calling dada across the hall. It was hard enough explaining to their friends why their children thought what they did without it happening every two minutes. Aurora had started walking midway through the month and Curtis had not been long behind her. They insisted on walking everywhere. Hermione and Draco didn't mind except for the fact that it meant they were always having to leave earlier as the journey inevitably took longer. On the first of December they had their monthly check up and before they knew it, Hermione and Draco were parents to toddlers. They quickly returned to the dorm room with the two toddlers. They had insisted on running and so Hermione and Draco had had their hands full.

When they arrived, Hermione began reading the pamphlet whilst Draco read the children a story.

_What you have missed…_

_Your child will now be able to feed themselves and will want to dress and undress themselves (whether they can or not)._

_Your child will enjoy playing and building with bricks._

"Well there's a Christmas present idea. Thanks love," Draco commented.

Hermione blushed at the pet name he had taken to giving her and continued reading.

_Things to watch out for…_

_Your child will start kicking and throwing balls._

"Great! Curtis and I can have a ton of fun playing that muggle sport. What is it called again?" Draco laughed.

"Football?" Hermione laughed. It seemed completely unbelievable that Draco even understood what football was let alone wanting to play it.

"Yeah… me and my dad used to play it. He said it was the only thing the muggles ever got right," Draco laughed before returning to the book he was reading.

_Your child will know a range of words and will be able to talk in short sentences._

_You should consider thinking about potty training your child (you will find everything you need in your dorm)._

_Your child will enjoy painting or scribbling with a crayon, paint or pencil._

"Does it say anything about routine?" Draco asked.

"Yeah. I was talking to Harry yesterday and he said that he's never been able to get Ebony into a routine."

"That's strange we've never had a problem with these two," Draco smiled, "maybe our children are just better than his… or maybe we're better parents."

Hermione swatted him on the head, "what's that for?" Draco complained.

"You – arrogant much?"

"Just saying…" he muttered.

"I think it's because we've done it together. It's been easy with both of us."

"Yeah but we've had more kids to look after too," Draco laughed. "I think we're just better."

"You would," Hermione laughed. "I don't think their routine is really going to change much."

_7 am – wake up and have milk_

_8am – breakfast_

_10am – Snack (fruit/ biscuits/ yoghurt)_

_12pm – Lunch_

_12:30pm – Milk and Nap (hopefully – you may find they don't want to sleep)_

_3:00pm – Snack (fruit/ biscuits/ yoghurt)_

_4pm – Pick up from daycare_

_6pm – Dinner_

_7:00pm – Bathtime, Stories, Milk and Bed_

Hermione looked at her watch, "snack time!" She quickly cut up an apple for each of them and sat them in their booster chairs at the table. They ate their apple happily whilst Hermione and Draco worked on their homework. After a few moments Hermione gave them both a sippy cup full of water.

After snack, Hermione gave them both some paper and crayons and they quickly began scribbling away. Hermione and Draco were glad that the children were entertained as it meant they had time to work on their prefect duties. It didn't last long though and soon both children were demanding their parents' attention. Hermione let them out of their seats and put them on the floor where they could play with their toys. "What are you planning on doing for Christmas Hermione?" Draco asked.

"I don't know. You?" Hermione answered.

"I don't want to separate them and we still have a lot to do for the party. I was thinking we could stay here," he suggested.

Hermione nodded her head. That had been what she had hoped he would say. "There's a Hogsmeade trip this weekend, I was thinking we could go together. It would be a nice family day out. We could get them some new clothes now that they've grown and some Christmas presents. What do you say?"

"Sounds lovely," Hermione smiled.

The next day Hermione and Draco had health class. They were sat in the common room of their health class apartment. This was the only class that the children were allowed to attend. Aurora and Curtis were playing happily on the sofa between their parents whilst the other children were running around. Professor Sprout frowned. Harry and the others tried to get them to sit down but to no avail. Draco was fed up of the noise so he got to his feet and looked at the toddlers, "that is enough," he began firmly. "Go and sit down children. We need to listen to Professor Sprout now."

Everyone was shocked when the children sat down immediately. Hermione stifled a giggle but Draco noticed and raised an eyebrow at her. She just smirked at him in response. He whispered in her ear, "looks like you've gone and stolen my smirk, Miss Granger."

"Right. Well today I thought we'd discuss how you are finding everything," Professor Sprout said.

There was a silence after her words. Harry was the first to break it, "it's hard work. Ebony never seems to fit into a routine. I'll try really hard to make it work but with quidditch and studies… not to mention that fact she seems to enjoy tormenting me… it just seems impossible."

Ebony was sat on her father's lap. She had big green eyes and long black hair. She was a very pretty child and you could tell from her expression that she was very intelligent. She said one word, "Quidditch." The whole room applauded and laughed. Hermione thought almost aloud, _just like her dad._

Ron laughed, "yeah Ilenia isn't much better. She doesn't go to bed when she's meant to and I often find she is awake when I get back from patrol."

Pansy smiled, "Natascia's routine is ok but she can be a bit of a handful. She always wants her own way. I hate saying no to her."

"Gofreddo is a nightmare. He screams at me and hits me when he doesn't get his own way," Ginny complained. "I don't think I've ever seen him obey someone the way he just did Draco."

There was a murmur of agreement. "Enzo is such a fussy eater," Parvati complained.

"Don't even get me started on eating habits. I swear Castore changes his mind daily," Daphne laughed coldly.

"I think Alina would be better behaved it she had two parents. I think a stable environment makes a big difference," Zabini commented.

"What about you two? Hermione? Draco?" Professor Sprout asked.

"Things are going great," Hermione smiled.

Draco grinned, "Hermione got them into a routine straight from day one. Now we just adjust the routine according to their age."

"Draco spoils them. He's always buying them presents," Hermione joked. "They eat everything we put in front of them but I think that's Draco's doing. He can be quite insistent."

"I'm the disciplinarian, although discipline is rarely needed," Draco concluded.

"I see," Professor Sprout smiled. "I think Mr Zabini hit the nail on the head. A stable environment makes a big difference. Hermione and Draco have the busiest schedules in this school. Head Boy and Girl. Draco's quidditch captain not to mention they are taking more classes than most. How do you do it?"

"Er…" Hermione and Draco looked at each other, "well we use our free periods wisely," Hermione began.

"We share the work load. For example when I have Quidditch Hermione looks after the kids."

"We make the most of the time we have with them."

"Yeah, we have specific times in the day when we are completely focused on them," Draco agreed.

"We have trusted friends look after them when we are on patrol."

"But we make sure that they look after them at ours," Draco added.

"As you can see class, it is team work. I will be making a suggestion or two to the headmistress. I may have an idea that may help you all," Professor Sprout grinned. "You'll have the rest of today to spend as a group with your children. Feel free to stay here or go outside."

Before they knew it, the entire seventh and eighth year class had been moved out of their own dorms and placed in smaller dorms much like the head dorms with their study buddies in an attempt to create the stable environment that Zabini had mentioned in class. None of the students were particularly happy about it but they hoped that it would work for the sake of their children.


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13:**

The new little families that had sprung up were eating most meals together in the Great Hall. It had completely changed the dynamic of meal times. Hermione and Draco usually sat with Ginny and Blaise at the Gryffindor table. Ginny was the perfect motherly influence that Alina needed and as for Gofreddo, Blaise had managed to get him under control automatically. Ginny and Blaise and their children had even joined Hermione and Draco on their little family outing to Hogsmeade.

Occasionally Harry and Daphne would sit with them at the Gryffindor table. Although they often sat with Daphne's friends at the Slytherin table. Ebony was still a bit of handful but Daphne was very persistent with her and didn't give in nearly as easily as her father. Castore has quickly adapted to having Harry around and was now calling him daddy every two minutes.

Ron and Pansy were the only couple who seemed to be having problems. Ilenia absolutely loathed Pansy and the same could be said with regards to Natascia and Ron. Although Hermione and Draco were certain that if their parents could let go of their own prejudices the children would quickly follow suit. Parvati and Theo seemed to be getting on swimmingly if the love bite on Parvati's neck was anything to go by.

When the time came for the students to leave for the holidays, most of the seventh and eighth years stayed. They wanted to spend Christmas with their new little families. Hermione and Draco spent the first few days of the holiday getting all of their school work done. Just as Hermione was completely the final sentence on her last essay it began to snow. She jumped to her feet much to the children's and Draco's surprise, "It's snowing! Come on! Let's go outside!"

They spent the next hour introducing their children to snow. Aurora loved it straight away whilst Curtis was less sure but soon they were both running around in it happily. Hermione and Draco were very attentive to the children. They were quite nervous. Hermione had a list as long as her arm running through her head of all the things that could possibly go wrong. Draco pulled her into his arms. He stood behind her with his arms around her waist and his chin on her shoulder, "stop worrying love. They will be fine."

Hermione sighed. She knew he was right but she couldn't help be a bit concerned. Parvati and Theo walked over to them holding hands. Hermione expected for Draco to let her go now that their friends were approaching but he didn't. If anything he pulled her closer.

Parvati was the first to speak, "hey guys. How's it going?"

Hermione blushed slightly but replied confidently, "swimmingly. Aurora and Curtis seem to be enjoying the snow."

"Fancy making a snow man, Drake?" Theo asked.

"Sure. Why not," Draco went to let go of Hermione but first he kissed her on the cheek. He winked at her before turning and walking away with Theo. Hermione tried not to look at Parvati. She knew that the other girl was just waiting for an opportunity to question her.

Hermione smiled when she saw Curtis and Aurora, "come to mummy."

They quickly ran over to her, "let's make sure you are both wrapped up warm." She fiddled with their coats before releasing them. "Why don't you go see what daddy is doing with Uncle Theo."

"Yes mummy," the pair replied.

There was an awkward silence until Parvati started her questioning, "so… you and Malfoy?"

"Yeah… I don't really know what's happening so do you mind if we don't…" Hermione began.

"You like him though?" she pressed.

Hermione thought about it, _of course I like him _she thought. "Yeah I do. Come on lets go see what the guys are up to," Hermione began walking towards Draco and her children, "unless you want me to ask about that hickey on your neck?"

It was Parvati's turn to blush.

That evening, Hermione and Draco followed their routine perfectly but their children seemed adamant that they were not going to go to sleep. They were both stood up in their cots, crying. Hermione walked in to see Draco frowning, "I don't know what's wrong. They always go straight to sleep."

"I think our little angels are excited," Hermione smiled. "Who wants to hear a story?"

"Me! Me!" They both called.

Hermione picked Aurora up and Draco followed suit picking Curtis up. She led them over to a comfy sofa that was in the corner of the room. They sat together, the whole family and Hermione began to tell them a story, "One night, much like tonight, when the wind was howling and the snow was falling, Father Christmas was out delivering presents…" She told them all about Santa and his reindeer Rudolph and all the different presents that would be waiting under the tree for them in the morning. Eventually the children fell asleep in their parents' arms. Draco and Hermione returned them to their cots and returned down stairs to set up their presents under the tree. When they were finished Hermione sighed, practically throwing herself onto the sofa. Draco came and sat down next to her, "Do you remember when Aurora called you mama for the first time?"

Hermione nodded. How could she forget? "And I told you that I wasn't going to correct her…"

Hermione grinned at the memory, it had meant a lot to her. "Well I just want you to know that out of all the witches I know there is no one I would rather raise Aurora or Curtis for that matter, with… I… I love the fact that you are the mother to my children… even if it's not real."

Hermione laughed before whispering, "you'd probably feel differently if it were real."

"No. No, I wouldn't," he looked her straight in the eye and Hermione had the strangest feeling that he wasn't lying to her.

He leant down and for the first time nothing stopped him closing the distance between them. Soon his lips were on his and he couldn't get enough of her. She tasted like heaven or at least what he imagined it to taste like. They kissed for what felt like an age, melting into one another until they had ran out of air. Draco had something he wanted to tell her but he couldn't tell her without saying something else first and he didn't want to ruin this perfect moment with horrible memories even if he was apologising for them.


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14:**

Hermione and Draco woke to the sound of tears coming from upstairs. They had fallen asleep on the sofa and were now tangled together. Hermione's head was resting on Draco's chest. His arms were wrapped around her and their legs were entwined. When she heard the children Hermione instinctively went to get up but Draco held her tightly, "I want a kiss good morning first," Draco pouted.

Hermione laughed and pecked him on the lips but Draco didn't release her. Instead he deepened the kiss. Hermione allowed herself to fall into him but all too soon he was letting her go and helping her up so they could go and see to the children. They dressed the children quickly before returning to the common room. They all sat on the floor around the Christmas tree. "Did Santa leave presents mummy?" Aurora asked.

"Yes he did princess," Hermione replied, "let's see what we've got."

Draco put an arm around Hermione and kissed her neck. Hermione tried to keep focused, "who wants to pick the first present?"

Aurora was the first to respond and quickly found the biggest gift she could carry. "Who's it for mummy?"

"This one is for Curtis from daddy," Hermione replied. She helped Curtis open the new ball that his daddy had bought him so that they would be able to play football. "Curtis what do you say?"

"Thank you daddy," Curtis said as he ran up to his daddy and gave him a big hug.

"You are welcome you little tyke," Draco replied, "why don't you choose the next one."

They carried on like that for over twenty minutes. The children had received several colouring in books, a new paint set and some new crayons. Mr and Mrs Granger had sent them a gift each. Aurora had received a baby doll whilst Curtis received a train set. The Malfoys had even sent them gifts. They had given them some chocolate frogs each as well as a miniature riding broom each. The very same one Hermione had talked Draco out of buying. Hermione raised an eyebrow at the broom. Draco laughed awkwardly, "maybe we'll be extra careful with those."

"Can we take them to breakfast?" the pair asked.

Hermione laughed, "sure."

Hermione had received some lovely gifts from her friends but her favourite gift was a beautiful necklace from Draco. It had a stunning emerald at the centre of the pendant. Hermione had made Draco an amazing scrapbook full of photos of them and their little family. Draco was amazed by the gift.

At breakfast Aurora and Curtis were showing off their new broomsticks to all their friends. Enzo and Castore were grumpy as a result. Enzo was telling Parvati and Theo that it was unfair that Santa didn't bring him a broomstick. Castore was far worse, he was literally having a temper tantrum, "I WANT A BROOMSTICK! I WANT A BROOM! SO I CAN FLY LIKE DADDY!"

Harry was completely shocked, "That is enough Castore."

Castore continued pounding his fists on the floor.

"If you do not stop Castore, you will have to sit out," Harry told him firmly.

"No daddy," Castore jumped to his feet and went to hug his daddy, "Castore doesn't want to sit out."

"Well then Castore must behave himself if he doesn't want to sit out," Harry told the toddler, secretly thanking Merlin for the muggle tv show super nanny.

Daphne leant across Harry and whispered in Castore's ear, "if you are a very good boy, mummy and daddy might get you a broom for your birthday."

Castore's face lit up at the idea of having his own broom. Ron laughed at the entire situation, "trust Malfoy's kids to show off their toys until all the other children are jealous."

Hermione went to hit Ron over the head but Pansy got their first, "don't be so rude." The five families went their separate ways. Hermione and Draco were dragged outside to watch their children play with their new brooms. Hermione hid her eyes in Draco's chest so that she wouldn't have to watch them. She was terrified. Draco wrapped his arms around her protectively. He gave her a running commentary of what the children were doing so that she wouldn't worry too much. Soon Hermione was shivering even with Draco's arms around her and so Draco decided that it was time to go inside, "come on kids; back up to the castle please."

"But daddy…" they quickly began.

"Do as you are told," Draco insisted. "We need to make thank you cards for everyone who bought you a present."

Soon the family were sat at the table in the common room making lovely cards for the children's grandparents. They also made one for their aunties and uncles at Hogwarts.

The rest of the day flew by and before they knew it the children were falling asleep as they listened to their bedtime story. Hermione and Draco took them up the stairs and placed them in their cots. When they were back downstairs they quickly tidied up the mess that the children had made. Hermione yarned, "thank you for today."

Draco grinned, "No, thank you."

Draco kissed her gently on the lips before pulling away gently. He took her hand and led her up the stairs. "I'll see you in the morning, love."

Hermione smiled, "yeah in the morning."

Draco kissed her on the forehead before going to his own door. Hermione sighed as her head hit the pillow, _I think I might be in love with Malfoy._


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15:**

On the first of January the small family of four went to the hospital wing as they always did on the first day of the month. It was becoming somewhat of a routine. Hermione wondered how old her children would be in an hour's time. She was incredibly nervous, what if they suddenly became a handful… or they no longer loved her…

She leant into Draco's side. They were holding hands whilst the children walked slightly ahead of them. "Are you alright love? You seem slightly nervous."

"Yeah… I'm just being silly," Hermione blushed.

"It's not silly," Draco smiled, "I'm nervous too."

"You are?" Hermione asked, feeling less silly now.

"Of course. Anything could happen," Draco admitted. "But I know that whatever happens, we will face it together."

He opened the door to the hospital wing and led his family into the waiting area. They sat opposite Ron and Pansy. Aurora went to play with Ilenia and Natascia whilst Curtis sat on his daddy's lap. When their names were called out Hermione and Draco led Aurora and Curtis towards the matron.

"Hello Curtis, hello Aurora," Madam Pomfrey said to the children, "how are you today?"

"Very good, thank you" Curtis replied, ever the gentleman.

Aurora giggled, "I'm very happy."

"And whys that?"

"Santa brought us amazing Christmas presents and Grandma and Grandpa are coming to visit," Aurora replied. They had received a letter the night before saying that Narcissa and Lucius were coming to spend the day with them. They would be arriving shortly after their check up.

"That's exciting," Madam Pomfrey smiled. She looked up to see Hermione's worried eyes and smiled kindly at the poor girl.

"Well, you both look super healthy!" Madam Pomfrey told the children, "Mummy and daddy are doing a great job looking after you. If we just perform your grow up spell then I'll let you go get ready for your guests."

She quickly cast the spell and their legs and arms began to grow. Soon the children were more than double their original size. Hermione and Draco smiled nervously down at their five year old children. They left the hospital wing in a bit of a rush. Hermione read the literature as they walked.

_What you have missed…_

_Your child can now talk well using sentences…_

_Your child will sing nursery rhymes…_

_Your child will draw recognisable pictures of people…_

_Your child will now be using a knife and fork…_

_Mistakes Parents Make…_

_Straying too much from routines…_

_Focusing on the negative…_

_Missing the warning signs…_

_Encouraging whining…_

_Overscheduling your child…_

_Underestimating the importance of play…_

_Getting distracted by the daily grind…_

_Overreacting to lies…_

_Five year olds need about ten to twelve hours of sleep._

_7 am – wake up_

_8am – breakfast_

_10am – Snack (fruit/ biscuits/ yoghurt)_

_12pm – Lunch_

_3:00pm – Snack (fruit/ biscuits/ yoghurt)_

_4pm – Pick up from daycare_

_6pm – Dinner_

_7:00pm – Bathtime, Stories, Milk and Bed_

"The routine hasn't changed much," Hermione smiled, "just slightly less sleep."

"Sounds good," Draco smiled, he pulled her hand up to his lips to kiss, "I'm a creature of habit."

When they returned to their dorm, they quickly tidied up and gave the children yoghurt for their snack. Hermione quickly wiped their faces with a flannel just as the dragon roared announcing that someone was at their portrait hole. Aurora and Curtis looked up expectantly. Hermione looked terrified but quickly regained her composure as she helped the children down from the table. Draco answered the door, "Mother, Father, good to see you."

"Ah Draco," Narcissa hugged her son tightly. Lucius shook his hand, "where are they then?" Narcissa asked excitably.

"Erm… of course. Come through. You know Hermione of course," Draco said politely.

"Ah, Miss Granger," Lucius smiled, "It's good to see you again and under much more pleasant circumstances."

Hermione smiled kindly, "yes sir."

"Oh my dear, please don't call me sir," Lucius chuckled, "it makes me feel so old."

Narcissa didn't wait a moment, she engulfed Hermione in a bone splintering hug, "I'm so sorry for everything."

Hermione was so taken a back, "Narcissa, you are scaring the poor girl. Hermione, would you please introduce us to your children."

"Yes Lucius," it felt so strange being on first named basis with Lucius Malfoy. Draco held her hand, squeezing it gently, encouraging her ever so slightly. He couldn't believe how well she was handling this. "Well this little angel is Aurora and this little tyke is Curtis."

"Aurora, Curtis, nice to meet you," Lucius leant down so that he was at their level, "I'm your grandfather."

The rest of the day went well. Narcissa and Lucius were constantly badgered by the children, "watch me, hug me, look at me…" it was an unending game of trying to be the centre of attention. Narcissa took time to get to know Hermione. She admired the way she was with the children. Not many women would have been so capable after only a few months of parenthood.

Harry and Daphne came to visit for half an hour in the middle of the afternoon. They said it was so Castore could show off his new broom but both Hermione and Draco were fully aware that they were checking that everything was okay.

Mr and Mrs Malfoy stayed late enough that Mrs Malfoy could help bath the children and put them to bed. When it was time for them to leave, they both hugged Hermione as if she were family before saying goodbye to them both. Hermione and Draco stood in the middle of the common room just looking at each other after the portrait hole had closed behind them. "Well that went better than I expected," Draco smiled, "How are you?"

"I'm in shock," Hermione laughed, "your parents were nice to me."

Draco laughed, "They were weren't they."

"They even apologised," Hermione was completely taken aback.

"Speaking about that Hermione, sit down, we need to talk," Draco said, suddenly incredibly serious.

Hermione was suddenly really nervous as she sat on the sofa. Draco knelt on the floor in front of her and took her hands, "they aren't the only ones who need to apologise."

"Draco…"

"No. I need to say this. You can't stop me. Please don't stop me," he begged. Hermione nodded her head and waited for him to continue. "I've spent my entire life trying to be the perfect son of a deatheater. I did as I was told – even when I didn't like it. I believed what they expected me to believe. You suffered because of it."

He rolled up her sleeve to show where his aunt had tortured her, "I used to call you this name. I'm sorry." He kissed the scar. "I allowed her to do this to you. I'm so sorry." He kissed it again. "I hurt you. I'm sorry." He kissed it once more. "There are too many things that I have done for me to possibly kiss it all better but I promise I will spend the rest of my life trying, if you'll let me."

"I love you, Hermione," Draco finished. He pulled out a beautiful little box and opened it to show her the most beautiful, old fashioned ring she had ever seen. It had a large green emerald at the centre surrounded by diamonds. "Will you marry me?"

Hermione's mouth went dry and she struggled to speak, "Yes… yes Draco…"

He put his arms around her and pressed his lips to hers. He kissed her passionately. When he pulled away he placed the ring on her finger and kissed it, "mine forever."

"Yours… I love you Draco," Hermione smirked.

"I love that smirk on you, Granger," Draco said before leaning in for another kiss.

* * *

**I really don't know where that came from... lol.**


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16:**

The following morning the small family made their way down to the Great Hall for breakfast. The rest of the students were due to arrive back that evening so the seventh and eighth year families were making the most of a quiet Hogwarts. Hermione didn't want to make a fuss about her and Draco's engagement so instead she just smiled at her friends before piling food on Aurora and Curtis' plates. The couple sat down on the bench between their children. Draco filled his own plate before laying a hand on Hermione's knee. Ginny gasped from her seat across the table causing several people to stare at her. Her eyes were on Hermione. Hermione shook her head sending a pleading silent message across the table, _Don't make a fuss. Not yet._

Draco grinned as he heard the weaslette tell the people around her that she had burnt her tongue. After breakfast, the Weaslette demanded that their families spend the day together. Hermione smiled slightly, "how about spending the morning in the grounds?"

Ginny nodded. They agreed to meet in the entrance hall once they had put on warm coats, scarves and gloves. Fifteen minutes later the four children were running around outside in the snow whilst the four parents walked together. Draco knew that Ginny wanted to talk to Hermione alone but Hermione was holding onto his hand pretty tightly so he decided to stay with her. He chuckled at the thought. Curtis and Gofreddio came up to Draco, "daddy!" Curtis began.

"Yes Curtis?" Draco replied. He had a feeling he knew what was coming and if the way Hermione's grip tightened around his fingers she did too.

"Daddy, will you make me a snowman?" Curtis asked.

Hermione sighed and her grip loosened, as much as she didn't want to be alone with Ginny, she couldn't resist making her son happy. Draco didn't let go of her hand, "of course son." He pulled Hermione's hand to his lips and kissed her ring, "Come on Zabini."

The two eighth year boys walked away, following after their sons. "So?" Ginny asked.

"So?" Hermione replied.

"Come on Hermione! There's a bloody engagement ring on your finger! Spill!"

"Draco asked me to marry him last night," Hermione whispered.

"I didn't even know you were together," Ginny replied, clearly slightly annoyed.

"We weren't. Well not really."

"What do you mean?" Ginny asked.

"Well we hadn't even kissed until Christmas eve. He'd kissed me on the forehead and stuff like that," Hermione began, "it all happened so fast and yet so slow."

Hermione grinned, "we'd almost kissed a few times but something always got in the way. On Christmas Eve we put the kids to bed and then we talked and he said that there was no one he'd rather be the mother to his children. I told him he'd feel differently if it were real. He didn't seem to think so and he kissed me."

Ginny smiled just as Alina came running up to her, "look mummy! Look Aunty Hermione! Daddy and Uncle Draco are making a snowman."

"Very good Alina," Ginny said as she pulled the five year old into her arms, "gosh you are getting heavy. Mione, carry on… tell me everything."

"We fell asleep on the sofa," Hermione smiled, "and in the morning I went to get up and go to the kids but he wouldn't let me until I'd kissed him good morning."

Ginny giggled, "But how did he ask?"

"Well, his parents came to visit," Hermione continued.

"Yeah, how was that?"

"It was nice… strange but nice. Anyway, they apologised and when they left he told me that he needed to apologise as well. He said the sweetest things and then he asked me to marry him," Hermione told her, "We haven't told anyone yet."

"Wow," Ginny giggled again.

"What about you?" Hermione asked.

"What do you mean?" Ginny frowned.

"Well you and Harry are still together right? I never see you together," Hermione replied.

"Yeah… I care about Harry but spending so much time with Blaise… it's not helping," Ginny complained. "I think I like him, Blaise I mean, but I don't know what to do about it."

"I'm sorry Gin. It looks like you are stuck in the middle of it," Hermione frowned.

"I'll work it out," Ginny smiled, "What makes it even stranger is, I'm not even jealous of Daphne. I see the way Harry is with her and I'm… I'm actually happy for them."

"I think that might be your answer Gin," Hermione hugged her friend.

Draco and Blaise were walking towards them, "What are you two talking about?" Blaise asked with a wink at Ginny.

"Nothing," Ginny blushed.

Hermione smirked, "this and that."

"Congratulations by the way Hermione," Blaise smiled, "Drake just told me."

"Thanks," Hermione smiled happily.

Draco came to stand beside her, taking her hand in his, "let's go home," he whispered in Hermione's ear.

"Do you think we can get lunch in our dorms?" Hermione yarned.

"I don't see why not," Draco replied. "Do you guys want to join us?"

"Sure, why not," Ginny and Blaise smiled.

The two families made their way back to the castle and up to head dorms. Hermione got the children ready for lunch with Ginny while the boys set the table and asked a house-elf for the food. When the two families were both sat together at the dinner table, the children started eating happily as their parents talked happily.

"Have you got a babysitter for tomorrow night?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah, one of the sixth year prefects," Hermione replied. "Have you?"

"Nope completely forgot," Ginny frowned.

"Well ask one of the younger prefects or you could bring them here. I'm sure Lucy wouldn't mind looking after a few extras. Aurora and Curtis will already be in their bed so they shouldn't be any trouble at all."

"That might be a plan," Ginny smiled. "Right, we better go. Say thank you to Aunty Hermione and Uncle Draco."

"Thank you," the small children said as they hugged Hermione and Draco.

"We'll see you later," Hermione said as she walked them to the portrait hole. When she turned around Draco had already cleared the table. Aurora and Curtis asked Hermione if they could go and play upstairs.

"Of course you can," Hermione grinned as the two children ran upstairs.

Hermione yarned, "I'm tired."

Draco smiled at her, "come here love." He kissed her softly on the lips pulling her down onto the sofa. "Do you fancy a nap?"

Hermione nodded her head. Draco pulled his legs up onto the sofa and lay down pulling Hermione with him. He flicked his wand and covered them in a green blanket. Hermione leant her head on his chest and Draco wrapped his arms around her. They closed their eyes and drifted off to sleep. "Mummy, Daddy," Aurora poked her daddy's arm as she cried.

Draco opened his eyes, "what's the matter princess?"

"Curtis is being mean," Aurora complained.

"What did he do?" Draco asked quietly, trying not to wake Hermione.

"He took my dolly," Aurora replied.

"Aurora, go upstairs and tell your brother that daddy wants to see him," Draco sighed. He looked at his watch. He hadn't been asleep for twenty minutes.

Aurora quickly returned with Curtis. Draco frowned, "What happened Curtis?"

"Aurora took my train so I took her dolly," Curtis replied.

"Right – listen to me both of you, do not take each others' toys or I will take then all off you."

"You'd take away all our toys?" Curtis looked unhappy.

"Yes. If you can't play nicely together then you won't be allowed to play at all," Draco said, "now go upstairs and play quietly before you wake up mummy."

The children went back up the stairs and Draco closed his eyes once more, hoping to get at least a few more minutes sleep.

Sometime later Draco woke up to the sound of talking. Hermione and the children were sat at the table painting. She was trying her best to make sure they whispered but Aurora kept raising her voice so that Hermione would have to tell her to be quiet. Draco smiled. He stood up, folding the green blanket over the side of the sofa. "Daddy! You're awake!" Aurora squealed excitably. Draco laughed. He kissed the children on their heads and then kissed Hermione on the lips.

"What time is it?" Draco asked, rubbing his eyes.

"Almost time for dinner," Hermione smiled.

"No way," Draco laughed.

"You must have been tired, love," Hermione giggled.


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17:**

After dinner, Harry asked if he could come round to the head dorms for a chat. Hermione agreed. Harry walked with Hermione and Draco to the head dorms. The children were getting tired so Aurora was in her father's arms whilst Curtis was in his mother's. Draco took the children straight upstairs when they got home for their bath. Hermione sat down on the sofa and smiled at Harry. She wondered what he wanted to talk about. "So… I've got something I want to talk to you about but you clearly want to talk to me about something so…"

"You go first," Harry smiled. "I don't really know what I want to say."

"Oh okay. Draco's asked me to marry him," Hermione whispered.

"I know. I saw the ring," Harry smiled. "You are happy, aren't you? You seem it but…"

"You just want to check?" Hermione laughed, "I'm very happy. It doesn't make sense but it feels right."

"No… I know what you mean. Just look at Parvati and Theo," Harry replied. "I need to tell you something. I…"

"Harry, you can tell me anything," Hermione smiled kindly.

"I accidentally kissed Daphne," Harry looked ashamed.

"Do you like her?" Hermione replied.

Harry nodded his head, "but what about Ginny?"

"How do you feel about…?" Hermione began.

"She matters but its different now… besides I kind of get the feeling she isn't that interested anymore anyway."

Hermione nodded, remembering her earlier conversation. "I think you need to talk to her," Hermione told him.

"What if she hates me?" Harry replied.

"She won't."

"How do you know?"

"I just do," Hermione smiled.

Draco walked down the stairs a little while later to see two friends laughing happily. He sat down next to Hermione, "were they ok?" Hermione asked.

Draco nodded, "I think Aurora is coming down with a cold or something. She seems to have a bit of a runny nose."

Hermione frowned, "okay. We'll see what she's like tomorrow."

"Alright Potter," Draco smirked at the boy-who-lived.

"Not bad, Malfoy," Harry grinned, "I hear congratulations are in order."

Malfoy smiled a real smile. "Well, you better look after her, Malfoy, or I promise I'll kill you."

Malfoy smirked slightly, raising an eyebrow, "I'll do my best."

The next day, Ginny rushed into the head dorm as the family were reading a story, "Hermione! Hermione!"

"What's wrong Ginny?" Hermione asked.

"Nothing… well I don't know… he's asked me to the bloody ball," Ginny replied.

"Language, weaslette," Malfoy frowned. The children were looking up at their aunty in shock.

"Sorry Malfoy," Ginny frowned.

"Right, so what's the problem?" Hermione asked.

"Well, I want to go with him!"

"Has Harry asked you?" Hermione frowned.

"No."

"Go speak to him," Hermione laughed. "You might just get the answer you want."

"Huh?"

"Go!"

Ginny left the room once more. Hermione sighed before looking at Aurora, "Aunty Ginny can be awful silly."

Aurora sneezed. "Are you feeling alright?" Hermione asked.

Aurora rubbed her nose and smiled. Hermione put her hand to her head, checking her for fever. "She's slightly warm, Draco. Maybe I should stay home…"

"No. No, you don't." Draco almost laughed, "She'll be fine. We'll see how she is in the morning."

Hermione pulled a face. "Stop worrying love."

An hour later, Hermione decided to go and have a shower, leaving Draco to organise the children an early dinner. They were expected to have dinner at the ball so the children needed to eat early. When Hermione came back downstairs it was six o'clock. She'd dried her hair and put some comfortable clothes on. Draco was reading the children a story when she came down the stairs. "Aurora, bath time," Hermione smiled.

"But mummy, I don't want to. Make Curtis go first," Aurora complained.

Hermione lifted an eyebrow at her daughter, "Upstairs now monkey."

Aurora frowned but did as she was told. Half an hour later both children had had their baths and were in their pyjamas. Draco kissed them both good night and went to grab a quick shower. Hermione kissed them both and placed them in their little beds, "mummy, why are we going to bed early?" Curtis asked.

"Because… tomorrow is a big day because mummy and daddy have to go to school," Hermione half lied. She told them she loved them, turned out the lamps and left the room. She rushed into her room and put her makeup on. She did her hair and put her dress on. It was a beautiful green, strapless dress. She just knew that Draco would love it. She looked at her watch, 19:25. She wasn't sure how she'd managed it. They weren't going to be late.

She walked down the stairs and smiled when she saw Draco waiting for her. He grinned, "you look beautiful, Hermione."

"Thanks Draco," Hermione smiled, kissing him on the cheek, "You're looking pretty fine yourself."

"Well, yeah… but that's just Draco Malfoy!" Draco smirked, allowing his more arrogant side to show.

"If your hair didn't look so good I would hit you round the head," Hermione flirted.

"Oh I can think of better things for you to do with your hand," Draco winked.

"Come on. We better go," Hermione laughed. She turned around to see Lucy, the sixth year prefect sat on the sofa, "we won't be late."

"The Weaslette and Zabini might drop their kids round in a bit," Malfoy told her. "If they do, I'll pay you extra."

Hermione and Draco made their way to the Great Hall.

Several hours later Hermione, Draco, Blaise and Ginny were making their way to the heads dorms. Hermione yarned as Draco told the dragon the password. They walked in to find Lucy sat with Aurora on her knee. Hermione went straight up to them and Aurora whimpered for her mother, lifting her hands up for her to pick her up. Hermione pulled her into her arms and held her close, "what are you doing up?" she asked. She felt her forehead again; she was a lot hotter than before. "Draco, I think she's got a fever."

Draco came over to sit next to them. He touched her head to see. He sighed, "poor baby," he then turned to Lucy, "was everything else ok?"

"Yeah. Not a problem. Easy as pie." Lucy picked up her bag. Draco paid her and walked her to the portrait.

When he came back he looked at Hermione, "do you want to take her to the hospital wing?"

"She's probably just got a bug or something but I…"

"You're worried," Draco nodded. "Do you guys mind staying a few more minutes?" he turned to Blaise, "we won't be long."

"Sure thing," Blaise and Ginny nodded.


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18:**

There wasn't very much the matron could do. She gave Aurora a potion to bring her temperature down. She also gave some to Hermione so that she could give Aurora more in the morning. They quickly returned home so that they could relieve Blaise and Ginny. They put Aurora back to bed but she just screamed so Hermione decided to let her sleep in her bed. She regretted it an hour later when both she and Aurora were covered in puke. She quickly cleaned the bed and themselves by magic before trying to go back to sleep. Aurora whimpered and complained all night, so neither of them got any sleep. Eventually at about 6am Aurora fell asleep. Hermione went and got a shower before making her way into Draco's room. "Draco?"

He mumbled his response, still half asleep, "yes love?"

Hermione sat on the edge of his bed, "Aurora has just gone to sleep. I'm going to stay home with her today. Can you sort Curtis out?"

"Sure thing love," Draco replied, pulling her towards him. Hermione noticed as she was pulled into his arms that he was topless. He kissed her softly but it soon changed. He licked her lip gently seeking entrance into her mouth. She moaned slightly allowing him access. Their tongues fought for dominance. Draco chuckled slightly when he won. Hermione's hands were on his bare chest and Draco's hands were wrapped around her waist. "I better go get a shower," Draco said after a few minutes. Hermione pouted. "Don't look at me like that Hermione," Draco laughed, "Or I might just stay."

"Good," Hermione grinned.

Draco got to his feet leaving a very disgruntled Hermione lying on his bed, "you need to sleep love. Aurora in your bed?"

Hermione nodded. "Stay here then love," Draco smiled before walking into the bathroom.

Hermione pulled the covers over her and took a deep breath. The bed smelt just like Draco. She sighed at the familiar smells of fresh cut grass and new parchment. When Draco returned, Hermione opened her eyes slightly as he leant down to kiss her goodbye. Hermione breathed in, feeling rather content as she smelt spearmint toothpaste on his breath. As he left she felt herself melt into his bed.

An hour or so later Hermione woke to the sound of Aurora crying. Hermione ran through to the other room. Aurora was sat up in bed sobbing, "whats wrong princess?"

"My tummy hurts," Aurora cried.

Hermione pulled the small girl into her arms. She rocked the poor girl back to sleep. When Aurora was finally back asleep, Hermione sat playing with Aurora's hair as she read her textbook for half an hour before getting dressed into a pair of jeans and a thick jumper. Draco came to see them at lunch time. Aurora was still asleep, "how is she?" He asked after kissing his fiancée.

"Not good. I gave her that extra potion because she woke up with a fever again. She hasn't thrown up since last night but…"

Draco frowned, "poor kid. Do you want some lunch?"

"I'd love some," Hermione smiled. "Can you order some toast for Aurora as well."

"Will do," Draco said as he left the room.

Hermione looked at her daughter, "Aurora?" Aurora slowly looked up, "are you hungry princess?" The little girl nodded her head. "Do you want some toast?"

"Yes please, mummy."

Hermione smiled, "ok angel." At that moment the door opened to reveal Draco carrying a plate of toast for Aurora.

"Hey princess," Draco smiled.

"Daddy!" Aurora half-smiled.

Draco gave Aurora the plate and kissed her on the forehead, "eat your toast and then go back to sleep, ok princess."

Draco and Hermione left the young girl to her toast and went down the stairs to get their lunch. "How are you love?"

"Tired," Hermione replied.

"I'm sorry love," Draco sighed, "do you want me to stay so you can get some sleep?"

"No… there's no point both of us missing school. This way I can borrow your… substandard notes."

"You cheeky thing, you," Draco laughed as he sat down at the table, pulling Hermione onto his lap, "I'll be home soon and then I can take over."

"Good," Hermione yarned as she rested her head against his shoulders.

However, by the time Draco had picked up Curtis at 4pm he was beginning to feel sick himself. Aurora was still in bed when they arrived. Hermione kissed Curtis on the head before kissing Draco. She quickly put a hand on his forehead and frowned, "You're poorly."

"Oh no love, I'm fine."

"Go to bed Draco," Hermione said sternly. "Curtis, come with me. We're going to go see Aunty Ginny."

Hermione led her son out of the common room and down the corridor until they reached Blaise and Ginny's dorm. She gave the password and then entered, calling as she went, "Gin!"

"Hey Hermione," Ginny said from her seat on the floor where she was playing with Gofreddo and Alina.

"Do you mind taking Curtis to dinner with you tonight? Draco is sick," Hermione told Ginny.

"Sure, no problem," Ginny smiled, "do you need me to take him to the centre in the morning?"

"If you could Gin," Hermione smiled.

"No worries. Tell ferret boy, I hope he gets better."

"Is Malfoy sick?" Blaise called from upstairs.

"Yep hun," Ginny called back to him. Hermione raised an eyebrow before turning to her son.

"You're going to go to dinner with Aunty Ginny, ok?"

"Yes mummy," Curtis smiled, hugged her and then went to play with Alina and Gofreddo.

Hermione made her way back to her dorm. Aurora was asleep, thank merlin and Draco was sneezing in his bed. "You alright love?" Hermione asked as she walked into his bedroom.

"How is it, you spend the whole day with her and I get sick?" Draco complained.

Hermione laughed, "Don't be bitter love. Just think you get to sit in bed while I look after you."

"Nurse Hermione," Draco drawled, "I like the sound of that." He winked at her.

Hermione laughed as she climbed into bed besides him. She wrapped her arms around him and began playing with his beautiful hair. He moaned slightly at the contact. "Well… I finally get you in my bed but am too sick to do anything about it," Draco pouted.


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter 18:**

There wasn't very much the matron could do. She gave Aurora a potion to bring her temperature down. She also gave some to Hermione so that she could give Aurora more in the morning. They quickly returned home so that they could relieve Blaise and Ginny. They put Aurora back to bed but she just screamed so Hermione decided to let her sleep in her bed. She regretted it an hour later when both she and Aurora were covered in puke. She quickly cleaned the bed and themselves by magic before trying to go back to sleep. Aurora whimpered and complained all night, so neither of them got any sleep. Eventually at about 6am Aurora fell asleep. Hermione went and got a shower before making her way into Draco's room. "Draco?"

He mumbled his response, still half asleep, "yes love?"

Hermione sat on the edge of his bed, "Aurora has just gone to sleep. I'm going to stay home with her today. Can you sort Curtis out?"

"Sure thing love," Draco replied, pulling her towards him. Hermione noticed as she was pulled into his arms that he was topless. He kissed her softly but it soon changed. He licked her lip gently seeking entrance into her mouth. She moaned slightly allowing him access. Their tongues fought for dominance. Draco chuckled slightly when he won. Hermione's hands were on his bare chest and Draco's hands were wrapped around her waist. "I better go get a shower," Draco said after a few minutes. Hermione pouted. "Don't look at me like that Hermione," Draco laughed, "Or I might just stay."

"Good," Hermione grinned.

Draco got to his feet leaving a very disgruntled Hermione lying on his bed, "you need to sleep love. Aurora in your bed?"

Hermione nodded. "Stay here then love," Draco smiled before walking into the bathroom.

Hermione pulled the covers over her and took a deep breath. The bed smelt just like Draco. She sighed at the familiar smells of fresh cut grass and new parchment. When Draco returned, Hermione opened her eyes slightly as he leant down to kiss her goodbye. Hermione breathed in, feeling rather content as she smelt spearmint toothpaste on his breath. As he left she felt herself melt into his bed.

An hour or so later Hermione woke to the sound of Aurora crying. Hermione ran through to the other room. Aurora was sat up in bed sobbing, "whats wrong princess?"

"My tummy hurts," Aurora cried.

Hermione pulled the small girl into her arms. She rocked the poor girl back to sleep. When Aurora was finally back asleep, Hermione sat playing with Aurora's hair as she read her textbook for half an hour before getting dressed into a pair of jeans and a thick jumper. Draco came to see them at lunch time. Aurora was still asleep, "how is she?" He asked after kissing his fiancée.

"Not good. I gave her that extra potion because she woke up with a fever again. She hasn't thrown up since last night but…"

Draco frowned, "poor kid. Do you want some lunch?"

"I'd love some," Hermione smiled. "Can you order some toast for Aurora as well."

"Will do," Draco said as he left the room.

Hermione looked at her daughter, "Aurora?" Aurora slowly looked up, "are you hungry princess?" The little girl nodded her head. "Do you want some toast?"

"Yes please, mummy."

Hermione smiled, "ok angel." At that moment the door opened to reveal Draco carrying a plate of toast for Aurora.

"Hey princess," Draco smiled.

"Daddy!" Aurora half-smiled.

Draco gave Aurora the plate and kissed her on the forehead, "eat your toast and then go back to sleep, ok princess."

Draco and Hermione left the young girl to her toast and went down the stairs to get their lunch. "How are you love?"

"Tired," Hermione replied.

"I'm sorry love," Draco sighed, "do you want me to stay so you can get some sleep?"

"No… there's no point both of us missing school. This way I can borrow your… substandard notes."

"You cheeky thing, you," Draco laughed as he sat down at the table, pulling Hermione onto his lap, "I'll be home soon and then I can take over."

"Good," Hermione yarned as she rested her head against his shoulders.

However, by the time Draco had picked up Curtis at 4pm he was beginning to feel sick himself. Aurora was still in bed when they arrived. Hermione kissed Curtis on the head before kissing Draco. She quickly put a hand on his forehead and frowned, "You're poorly."

"Oh no love, I'm fine."

"Go to bed Draco," Hermione said sternly. "Curtis, come with me. We're going to go see Aunty Ginny."

Hermione led her son out of the common room and down the corridor until they reached Blaise and Ginny's dorm. She gave the password and then entered, calling as she went, "Gin!"

"Hey Hermione," Ginny said from her seat on the floor where she was playing with Gofreddo and Alina.

"Do you mind taking Curtis to dinner with you tonight? Draco is sick," Hermione told Ginny.

"Sure, no problem," Ginny smiled, "do you need me to take him to the centre in the morning?"

"If you could Gin," Hermione smiled.

"No worries. Tell ferret boy, I hope he gets better."

"Is Malfoy sick?" Blaise called from upstairs.

"Yep hun," Ginny called back to him. Hermione raised an eyebrow before turning to her son.

"You're going to go to dinner with Aunty Ginny, ok?"

"Yes mummy," Curtis smiled, hugged her and then went to play with Alina and Gofreddo.

Hermione made her way back to her dorm. Aurora was asleep, thank merlin and Draco was sneezing in his bed. "You alright love?" Hermione asked as she walked into his bedroom.

"How is it, you spend the whole day with her and I get sick?" Draco complained.

Hermione laughed, "Don't be bitter love. Just think you get to sit in bed while I look after you."

"Nurse Hermione," Draco drawled, "I like the sound of that." He winked at her.

Hermione laughed as she climbed into bed besides him. She wrapped her arms around him and began playing with his beautiful hair. He moaned slightly at the contact. "Well… I finally get you in my bed but am too sick to do anything about it," Draco pouted.


	21. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20:**

When the first of February rolled in, the small family had attended their checkups to find out that both children were incredibly healthy. They had grown up several years in the few short moments they had been with the matron. They were now seven. Draco had decided that they should spend the day shopping in Hogsmeade, much to the girls' excitement. Hermione as always, was reading the new information they had received.

_Seven year old children are becoming much more adept at taking care of themselves and so the role of the parent is more about guidance rather than close supervision. Seven year olds will often express preferences for certain activities or types of books, toys or food. There may be more negotiation over diet, extracurricular activities, how to spend leisure time, and even what chores they can and want to do._

Draco frowned, "Chores?"

Hermione stopped reading aloud and lifted an eyebrow at her fiancé, "yes dear chores."

"You mean… people actually make their children do house-elf work?"

"No… people make their children do little tasks that will help them become a useful member of society one day," Hermione said, her voice raising towards the end.

Hermione continued reading, _eating patterns can fluctuate widely at this age. It is important to establish healthy eating habits. School aged children generally need about 10 to 12 hours of sleep each night. With increasing social diaries it is important to ensure your child is getting enough sleep._

_Signs that your child may not be getting enough sleep:_

_Has trouble waking up in the morning._

_Exhibits irritable behaviour._

_Seems overly emotional and moody._

_Is hyperactive._

_Has difficulty concentrating in school._

_Has trouble staying awake during the day._

"Mummy now that we're bigger do we get to go to bed later?" Aurora asked.

Hermione laughed, "we'll see."

Aurora and Curtis sighed, "that means no."

"No it doesn't. Let's see… You need about 10 to 12 hours sleep each night," Hermione thought out loud, "so we could possibly say that you can stay up an extra half hour on week nights and an extra hour on weekends. What do you think?" Hermione looked at Draco.

He smiled, "Only if they wake up on time in the morning. How about we have a trial week?"

Hermione nodded in agreement as the two children jumped up and down in excitement.

_ By this stage of develop, child discipline is often focused on guidance and less centred on consequences for bad behaviour. As 7 year olds continue to explore their identities and develop socially and emotionally, they will naturally explore boundaries and limitations. They may experiment with behaviour such as lying, defiance, or talking back. Seven year olds will take great pride in being "big kids" who can handle more responsibilities. Chores can also help your child feel like they are contributing to the family._

_Age Appropriate Chores For Seven Year Olds:_

_Sweep Floors_

"No kid of mine is sweeping the floor," Malfoy laughed.

Hermione frowned as she continued reading the list aloud.

_Make their bed in the morning._

"I guess that is an ok chore," Malfoy grumbled.

_Clean their room._

"But mummy…" Aurora started complaining, "you already make us tidy our room."

"Hey! We help," Draco laughed.

_Set the table._

_Feed pets._

"Mummy, does that mean we can get a pet?" Curtis asked.

Hermione and Draco glanced at each other. Draco murmured under his breath, "Oh shit."

"Maybe not son," Hermione tried to come up with a good reason, "because we live in a big castle."

"Yeah and that's no place for a pet," Draco frowned.

"But," Aurora complained, "I want a kitty cat."

"I want doesn't get," Hermione told the young girl.

_Help clear the dishes after a meal._

_Many seven year old children develop a love of collecting toys or other knick knacks. They are fond of order and routine. _

_7 am – wake up_

_8am – breakfast_

_10am – Snack (fruit/ biscuits/ yoghurt)_

_12pm – Lunch_

_3:00pm – Snack (fruit/ biscuits/ yoghurt)_

_4pm – Pick up from daycare_

_6pm – Dinner_

_7:30pm – Bathtime, Stories, and Bed_

"Their daily routine hasn't really changed," Hermione commented.

Aurora piped up, "Except we don't have to go to bed early anymore."

They quickly walked into the villiage. Hermione and Draco held hands whilst the children ran ahead. "I heard from my parents," Draco said conversationally.

"Oh?" Hermione smiled.

"Yeah; they want to know if we will go and spend half term at the manor," Draco said with a false light air. Hermione got the feeling he was nervous. His calm exterior crumbled, "I understand if you don't want to after…" His mind went back to that horrible night when Hermione had been tortured in his drawing room.

"Draco, calm down. Of course we can go to your parents house," Hermione smiled as she saw him sigh in relief. Their conversation was quickly ended however as Aurora and Curtis started throwing demands at their parents. They seemed to want everything they saw in the shop windows.

"If we didn't have the kids with us, I'd totally take you for a drink at the three broomsticks," Malfoy whispered into Hermione's ear.

She laughed, "I always had you pegged as more Madam Puddifoot's sort of clientele," she teased him.

Draco smirked, "as if."

"Mummy, can we go to Honeydukes?" Aurora asked, tugging at Hermione's robes.

"Maybe later Princess," Hermione replied.

"But mummy…"

"First we need to go to Gladrags Wizardwear," Hermione told the children. "We need to buy you both new clothes."

"Then can we go to Honeydukes?" Aurora asked.

"And Zonko's… and Spintwitches?" Curtis asked.

"Sure," Hermione sighed. Draco pulled her closer to himself and kissed her cheek. "I wish we could just order them some clothes from Gap, Next or H&M."

"Muggle shops, I'm guessing," Draco raised an eyebrow.

"Indeed," Hermione grinned.

"I just wish we could go to London. Then we could get them something from Twilfitt and Tattings. Then they'd be proper Malfoys."

"Proper Malfoys?" Hermione asked.

"Well… my family have always worn a lot of clothes from Twilfitt and Tattings."

"Oh… I thought you most dressed in Italian… expensive… designer clothes."

"We do… but Twilfitt sorts it all out for us," Draco smiled.

"Well couldn't we write to the owner of the shop and have our order delivered to the castle?" Hermione asked.

"That's a brilliant idea," Draco smiled, "we'll still need to get them some stuff today so that they don't run out of clothes."

Hermione nodded. They quickly bought both children a pair of jeans and several t-shirts, some socks, underwear and jumpers. On the way out of the shop Hermione noticed a sign, "MASS BREAKOUT! DARK LORD'S FOLLOWERS WANT REVENGE?"

"What the hell?" Hermione blurted out. She looked up at the poster and read the article underneath. "Twelve death eaters have escaped. They think they might be after the golden trio…" Hermione frowned. "Shit!"

It wasn't often Draco heard Hermione swear, especially not in front of the children. "Come on love, let's get back to the castle," Draco wrapped his arm around Hermione tightly.

The children began to complain, "BUT DADDY!"

"That is enough!" Draco replied sternly. "We will go to Honeydukes on the way passed."

"But I want to go to…" Curtis began again.

"If you behave, I will take you to London in a few weeks and then we can go to Quality Quidditch Supplies."

That quickly shut the boy up. The family arrived back just in time for lunch. They joined their friends in the Great Hall. Both Ron and Harry looked deep in thought when they approached. Aurora sat with her friends Alina, Rosanna, Ilenia and Natascia. Curtis chose to sit between his father and his best friend Gofreddo. Enzo his other close friend was sat opposite him in between his parents. Draco frowned over his son and Gofreddo's heads to his own best friend, Blaise. Zabini sighed, "the whole school is talking about it," he whispered.

Draco merely nodded before turning back to Hermione. After several minutes, Harry looked up at Hermione, "what do you think we should do Mione?"

"Not here, Harry," was all the reply he received.

He nodded his head.

After lunch the four couples and their children made their way to the head dorm to talk about their new problem. Once they were all inside and the children had been sent upstairs to Aurora and Curtis' bedroom, Hermione let out a loud sigh.

Following Hermione's sigh there was a long silence as if they were all too scared to break it. Hermione broke the silence herself after several minutes, "I don't know what we should do… all I know is we have to do something. If they really are after us… well our greatest weakness is our children. They will use them to get to us. I can't let that happen."

"It won't," Draco tried to reassure her.

Hermione kissed him on the cheek, "you can't promise that."

Pavati and Theo, the only pair who didn't have to be there were the first to make a suggesting, "up the security a bit… be more careful about who baby sits whilst you're on patrol… no one outside of this circle."

Harry nodded, "it's a good start."

"It's not enough," Hermione frowned. "We need to stop them."

"I have to agree with Hermione," Draco nodded his head, "I'm not going to let them anywhere near Hermione or my kids and the only way to be sure… other than murder that is… is to catch them and have them put back in Azkaban."

The group of friends spent several hours trying to come up with a plan but none of them had any ideas how to find the death eaters. Eventually the families all separated. Hermione had made a list of protective spells and wards for each family's apartment. Draco showed their guests out whilst Hermione sat on the sofa. She sighed, _it wasn't that long ago that we were in the middle of a war… sometimes I forget._


	22. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21:**

Hermione frowned at the window, waiting for Draco to return. He had been showing their friends out. She stood up quickly and placed several wards around the apartment before heading upstairs. She went into Curtis and Aurora's room to check on them. They were fast asleep. Hermione leant over Curtis and kissed his cheek, tucking him in tightly. She turned when she heard Draco at the door. She smiled as he walked up to her and knelt in front of her, "they'll be ok love. I promise I'll protect them. I'll protect you."

"I know you will Draco," Hermione kissed him gently, "I'm just scared."

Draco nodded, "I know."

"I'm more scared now than I ever was in the war," Hermione told him. "I'm scared for them… I'm scared for you. Promise me; you won't get hurt."

"I… that's a big promise to make," Draco sighed. "I can't promise you that if I'm given the choice between them getting hurt and me getting hurt that I will protect myself. I can't promise you that if it's between me and you that I'll protect myself either. You come first. They come first."

Hermione smiled before nodding her head. Draco took her hand and led her out of their children's room, "stay with me tonight?" Hermione asked.

Draco nodded, "if that's what you want."

They made their way into Hermione's bedroom and quickly changed out of their clothes. Hermione put on a pair of pyjamas whilst Draco just stripped until all he was wearing was his boxers. They cuddled together under the duvet. Hermione rested her head on his chest and tickled patterns on his skin with her finger. "I love you Draco," she whispered.

"I love you too, Hermione," he replied. He yarned loudly and then kissed her on the head. Moments later Hermione heard his breathing change. He was asleep. She lay there with his arms wrapped protectively around her and tried to think of a way to protect her new family.

Two weeks passed. There had been no new news of the death eaters and so life had continued almost like normal, except the Hogwarts parents were hyper vigilant and very protective of their children. Aurora and Curtis were chasing each other round the apartment, driving Hermione and Draco mental. They were trying to pack their stuff so that they could go away for the half term week but the children were making it into a very difficult task.

"That is enough! Aurora! Curtis! Here now!" Draco called from his room, where he was packing his own clothes.

The two seven year olds bounded into the room, "yes daddy?"

"You need to stop," He began to tell them, "we are leaving in an hour and you aren't even dressed!"

The children looked down at their pyjamas. "Sorry daddy."

"Aurora go and have a shower," Draco told his daughter. She rushed out of the room and into the bathroom. "Curtis go and gather the toys you want to take to gran and granddads and put them on your bed. Then when your sister comes out the shower, you need to have one."

Curtis nodded before leaving the room. Draco sighed before continuing with his packing. Hermione walked into the room looking absolutely perfect in a pair of dark skinny jeans and a pretty top and cardigan. Her hair fell in perfect curls. Draco sighed at the sight of her, she was magnificent.

He rushed over to the doorway where she stood and picked her up into his arms. He kissed her passionately before feeling her melt into his arms. He pulled her towards his bed and they fell onto it in a pile of limbs. He continued kissing her before beginning to kiss a path down her neck. "I need to go sort the children out," she blushed.

"I've already sent Aurora for a shower and Curtis is sorting his toys out."

Hermione moaned, "We're leaving in an hour."

Draco continued to kiss her neck. His hands on her hips; revelling in the softness of her skin. After several minutes more of kissing, Hermione pushed Draco off of her, "sorry love but we've got to finish getting ready… and your messing up my hair."

Draco laughed. With a quick flick of his wand all of his packing was done, "look I'm all packed – so what do you say?"

Hermione giggled, "the kids aren't though."

He sighed, "come on then." He took her hand and led her into their children's room. Aurora was still in the shower by the sound of the singing coming from the bathroom. Draco started helping Curtis pack his toys into his trunk whilst Hermione magically packed Aurora's clothes. She left a pretty dress, tights, cardigan and cloak out for the girl on her bed. She then turned her eyes to Curtis' trunk. Her eyebrow rose at the number of toys he and his father had packed, "are you sure you need all these Curtis?"

"Yes mumma," Curtis replied.

Hermione nodded before reorganising the toys. She then started packing his clothes on top. She left him a pair of jeans, a shirt and cloak out on his bed for him to change into after his shower. She then went to hurry Aurora along, "Hurry up dear, we're leaving soon," she called through the door.

"Yes mummy," Aurora replied.

Curtis and Draco were sat reading a book together in the common room when they heard Hermione call down the stairs, "Curtis, the bathroom is free."

Curtis bounded up the stairs and into the bathroom. Hermione levitated both her children's trunks and magicked them downstairs before leaving her daughter alone to change. She then did the same with both her own and Draco's trunks. When she came downstairs herself, Draco had already sent the trunks ahead of them with one of the Malfoy's house-elves. He kissed her on the cheek, "how long till we leave?"

"Twenty minutes," Hermione replied as she sat on his lap.

"How long do you think the kids will be?" He nuzzled her neck.

"At least ten minutes," Hermione breathed.

"Good," Draco replied as he kissed her ardently. She ran her hands through his hair and changed her position slightly so she was straddling him on the sofa. He pulled her closer and laid his hands on her hips. He tickled her skin where her top rose up her back slightly. They only pulled away from one another when they heard someone coming down the stairs. Hermione shifted so she was sat next to Draco and placed her hand in his on his lap managing to hide the tent that was evidently forming in his trousers. Curtis was the first to come down the stairs. He sat on the sofa opposite his parents, "where is your sister?" Hermione asked, blushing slightly.

"She says she'll be down in a few minutes," Curtis replied.

Hermione nodded. Draco looked at his pocket watch, "she better hurry. We're running late."

At that moment, Aurora scurried down the stairs. Hermione and Draco put their cloaks on. Hermione helped the children into their cloaks and then the family of four left their apartment. They made their way to the Great Hall, where they would be travelling from. It was going to be the children's first time travelling by floo powder so Hermione explained it to the children.

The children quickly ran off when they reached the Great Hall because they saw several of their friends. Hermione tried to call them back but they were gone. Draco chuckled, "don't worry love. They'll be back." He leant down and kissed her on the lips gently. He didn't really like public displays of affection but he sometimes couldn't help himself with Hermione and over the last few weeks it had been harder than ever. They hadn't slept together yet but things were heating up. When Professor McGonagall called their names, the children returned to their parents' sides. Aurora was the first to go into the fire, "Malfoy Manor!" Curtis followed after her, then Hermione and finally Draco.


	23. Chapter 22

**Writing this chapter broke my heart - so please review to mend it. **

* * *

**Chapter 22:**

Hermione imagined that returning to the manor would be the hardest thing about this project. They had been at the manor for three days and so far she had managed to avoid the drawing room where Bellatrix had tortured her. She often walked past its door but she was too scared to enter. Her room was amazing. It was right next to Draco's and across the hall from Aurora and Curtis' room. She'd hidden in there for the last hour, trying to do her homework when Curtis barged in. He was quickly followed by his sister and father. Draco ever the gentleman leant in the doorway. "Daddy says we have to go to bed!" Aurora complained.

Hermione looked at her watch, "gosh! Is that really the time? Your daddy is right." She left her unfinished essay and chased her children across the hall to the bathroom, "quickly clean your teeth and wash your faces!"

She then turned to Draco and smiled. He took her hand and touched it to her lips, "how's the homework coming?"

"Mh… ok I guess," she leant against his chest.

The children rushed out of the bathroom seconds later. Hermione sighed, "pjs!"

Curtis and Aurora went into their respective rooms and changed. Aurora shouted from her room, "mummy, can we have stories?"

"No princess," Hermione told her. She heard her daughter's groan, "It's too late. We'll have stories tomorrow night."

Hermione went into Aurora's room as Draco went into Curtis'. She kissed her daughter on the cheek and tucked her in. "I love you angel."

"I love you too mummy," Aurora replied.

Draco and Hermione swapped rooms, their fingertips brushing each other as they passed. "See you in the morning, you little tyke," Hermione told her son. He was already well on his way to falling asleep. "I love you."

"I love… you," Curtis replied through a yarn.

* * *

Hermione met Draco in the hallway, "what now?"

"Well… we could go downstairs for a bit," Draco suggested.

"Let me just go grab a book," Hermione nodded. She rushed into her room, picked up a book and returned to her fiancé in the hall. They walked hand in hand down the stairs. "Do you think your mum will ever drop the subject of the wedding?"

"You mean before it actually happens?" Draco laughed, "Unlikely."

Hermione sighed, "Okay." She mentally prepared herself for all the older witch's questions. They walked into the large sitting room where Narcissa and Lucius were waiting for them. Narcissa was sat reading a witch magazine – Hermione had a feeling that it was a bridal magazine if the cover was anything to go by. Lucius was sat comfortably next to his wife reading the evening paper.

"I take it our grandchildren are asleep?" Narcissa asked, looking up.

Hermione nodded. Draco laughed, "you've completely worn them out with all the games you've had them playing."

"That was the idea," Narcissa replied, "makes bedtime far easier."

Hermione and Draco laughed as they sat on the sofa opposite Draco's parents. Hermione leant into Draco's side and lifted her legs onto the sofa next to her. She went to open her book but Narcissa put an end to that thought. "Dears, I was wondering…"

"Narcissa," Lucius chastised. He was getting rather impatient with all the wedding talk. They hadn't even set a date and Narcissa was as ever getting out of hand.

"No Lucius – you don't even know what I'm about to say," she complained. "I want to know what happens to Aurora and Curtis at the end of the year?"

There was a sudden quiet. Hermione frowned. She didn't really know the answer but she had a feeling that it was bad. She looked at Draco, hoping he would answer so she didn't have to. Draco looked into her eyes sadly. He didn't look at his mother even though he was addressing her, "we don't really know. They haven't made it clear but I'm guessing we give them back."

"You don't think you'll be allowed to keep them?" Narcissa frowned.

"How can we?" Hermione asked, suddenly looking away from Draco, tears filling her eyes. "They will be turning ten in a couple of weeks… By the time we finish school they will be seventeen, they grow and develop because of magic. They aren't real children, as much as they feel like they are… as much as Aurora feels like my daughter and Curtis my son… they aren't. They aren't even children… I don't want to ever say goodbye to them but…"

"But we won't have a choice," Draco finished for her as she had given into the tears that had threatened to consume her. They didn't see the two pair of eyes watching them from the doorway and they didn't hear the sudden gasps of surprise when Aurora and Curtis realised that they wouldn't always have their mum and dad. What they did hear was the sound of thunder on the stairs, "shit!" Hermione was the first to realise what had happened. Draco was shocked by her language but jumped up and followed her out of the room. Narcissa and Lucius fell into step behind the young couple.

Hermione went straight into her daughter's room where she could hear her children crying. She really didn't know what to say to them. They looked up at her, "Is it true?"

Hermione desperately wanted to lie to them but she couldn't, "yes," she practically whispered.

"How?" Curtis asked.

"It's a project for school…." Draco tried. He sat on Aurora's bed next to his fiancé and their children. Narcissa and Lucius stood watching in the door way.

"We're not real?" Aurora asked.

Hermione felt a sob in her throat, "you are real! You came to us in the strangest way but you are real. I can touch you." She held her daughter's hand, "you can feel that, can't you?"

Aurora nodded, "but we'll leave you?"

"Eventually…" Hermione nodded, "but lovely girl everyone leaves eventually. One day grandma and grandpa won't be here… I won't be here… your father won't be here… none of us last forever…"

"But I don't want to leave you," Curtis cried.

"I know son," Draco frowned. He couldn't believe how much this hurt, "you don't have to. Not yet… we've got ages."

"I don't want to die," Aurora whispered. She was sitting in her mother's lap, tears falling freely down her cheeks. "Please mummy…"

"I'm so sorry lovely love. If I could prevent it I would. I'd die to save you… I'm so sorry."

* * *

After more tears the children finally fell asleep in their parent's arms. Hermione and Draco gently rocked them. Narcissa and Lucius had excused themselves over an hour ago to leave the family to their grief. Draco stood up and carried Curtis to his own room. When he returned Hermione was still rocking Aurora gently. "Come on love… put her down… you need to sleep as well…"

Hermione shook her head, "I can't leave her. I can't waste a moment more."

Draco gently took the sleeping girl from his fiancé and put her down on her bed. He kissed her gently on the forehead before turning to Hermione. He pulled her into his arms and carried her through to her room. She was sobbing freely now. He placed her on the bed and leant down in front of her. He pulled a handkerchief from his pocket and began dabbing her tears away. He didn't speak as he worked; his eyes gazing into Hermione's eyes. He kissed her knee softly before helping her out of her clothes. He saw the despair in her eyes. He'd never seen her fiery eyes so dull. He helped her into a pair of pyjamas and then magicked his own clothes away so that he stood before her in just his boxers. He then picked her up once more so that he could lift the covers. He put her down and then pulled her against his chest. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her tightly. She rested her head on his chest as he kissed the top of her head. They didn't say a word as they clung to one another, feeling one another's despair, mourning together.

* * *

**Also check out my story on FictionPress - Same Girl, Same Fears...**


	24. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23:**

The rest of the holiday passed without incident. The children didn't raise the topic again. It was almost as if it had never happened. When they finally arrived back at school, Hermione and Draco sat their children down in the common room. "We need to talk," Draco told them.

Hermione sighed, "You remember what you found out at grandma and grandpa's house?"

Both children nodded their heads sadly. Draco sighed, "We need you to promise us that you won't tell your friends. They should find out from their parents."

"Can you promise that?" Hermione asked.

Aurora and Curtis nodded their heads again. "Thank you," Draco sighed.

"Right – bed time. Go up and change and we'll be up to tuck you in, in a moment," Hermione watched the two children retreating up the stairs.

Draco grabbed her and pulled her into his arms, "it will be ok."

"How can it?" Hermione asked, "Eventually we have to say goodbye. I never want to say goodbye." She pulled away and made her way up the stairs. Draco followed closely behind her.

They kissed their children goodnight. As they were turning towards the door, they heard Aurora's voice, "can we get our own rooms on our birthday? I really liked staying at grandma and grandpa's because I had my own room… I love Curtis but he snores."

The two parents chuckled as they left the room. They went back down to the common room. "I don't suppose it's impossible…" Hermione thought out loud.

"Yeah…" Draco yarned. "We could just share… we share occasionally anyway."

Hermione nodded, "sounds like a plan."

Hermione and Draco spent most of their free time over the next few days organising Hermione's things so that it would fit into Draco's room. They had decided to give Aurora Hermione's room and then Curtis could keep the nursery. The rooms were finally ready on the first of March. The family returned from seeing Madam Pomfrey with two children who were dramatically taller than they had been the day before. The two ten year olds quickly went and explored their rooms. Hermione and Draco sat on the sofa in the common room reading the pamphlet Pomfrey had given them.

_Physical Growth and Development:_

_Grow about 2.5 inches and gain about 7Ib in a year._

_Have growth patterns related to gender. Girls are usually taller and weigh more than boys. Signs of early puberty may develop in girls, such as breast buds._

Draco almost spat his coffee across the room as Hermione told him their daughter may start showing signs of puberty.

_Lose about four baby teeth each year. These are replaced by permanent teeth._

_Thinking and Reasoning:_

_Most children by age 10…_

_Know the complete date (day of the week, day of the month, month, and year)._

_Can name the months of the year in order._

_Can read and understand a paragraph of complex sentences._

_Are reading books with chapters._

_Are skilled in addition and subtraction and are building skills in multiplication, division and fractions._

_Have learned to write in cursive._

_Can write simple stories._

_Emotional and Social Development:_

_Most children by age 10:_

_Enjoy being with their friends. They often have a best friend of the same gender._

_Continue to enjoy team and group activities._

_Continue to insist they are not interested in children of the opposite sex. But they show off, tease, or act silly as a way of getting attention from or interacting with them._

_Like and listen to their parents. Some children, though, will start to show irritation with or lack of respect for adults in charge._

_Language Development:_

_Most children by age 10:_

_Enjoy reading. They may seek out magazines and books on subjects of special interest._

_Can converse easily with people of different ages._

_Have speech patterns that are nearly at an adult level._

_Sensory and Motor Development:_

_Most children by age 10:_

_Have developed control of their large and small muscles. They are able to enjoy activities that use these skills, such as basketball, dancing and Quidditch._

_Have developed endurance. Many run, ride a broom, and enjoy activities that require a degree of physical conditioning._

_Continue to advance their fine motor skills, such as those needed for clearer handwriting and detailed handwriting._

Hermione and Draco were surprised over the next few days to see such a huge difference in their young daughters. They were constantly asking if they could go round their friends apartments after dinner and Aurora had already asked if she could sleep round Ilenia and Natascia's apartment on Friday night. Hermione was slightly nervous at the idea of having her daughter away from home for the night, even if it was just down the corridor. "Er… let me talk to your father first," Hermione told her daughter as they walked out of the Great Hall, towards their apartment.

Draco wasn't with them as he had Quidditch practice with the other Slytherins. Aurora frowned, "when will you talk to daddy?"

"Tonight," Hermione replied. "What did you learn in school today?"

"We learnt about magic," Curtis told his mother excitably.

"And dragons!" Aurora continued.

Hermione smiled, "very good."

Curtis told her all about the book his teacher had given him to read for homework.

As soon as they entered their apartment the children set to their homework. Curtis read his book to Hermione as Aurora practiced her spellings. Just as they were finishing there was a knock at the portrait hole. Aurora jumped up to answer it and in rushed Alina and Rosanna.

Alina, Ginny and Blaise's daughter smiled innocently up at Hermione, "Aunty Minnie please can Aurora come to play with us in the room of requirements?"

"Our parents won't let us go outside because it is too dark," Rosanna told her. "But Ilenia and Natascia thought that we could make the room of requirements into a playroom with swings and everything."

"PLEASE!" Aurora begged her mother.

"Er," Hermione looked at her watch, "Oh… ok but you must be back by 7:30."

"YAH!" The girls squealed.

"Or else," Hermione told her.

When the girls had left the room Curtis smiled at his mother, "can I go round to Enzo's for awhile, please mother?"

"Yes son. Just be sure to be home by 7:30," Hermione kissed her son on the head.

Soon Hermione was alone in the apartment. She made use of the time alone to tidy the apartment and do some homework. When all her homework was completed Hermione looked at the clock. There was still forty minutes until the children were due to return. She picked up Hogwarts A History and started reading. She was soon lost within the pages of her favourite book and didn't realise the time passing. When she next looked at the clock it was 7:50pm. Hermione frowned. Both her children were late. She shoved her book down and left the apartment. She knocked on Parvati and Theo's door, "Alright Granger!"

"Is my son here?" she asked softly.

"Yeah… give us a second," He let her in before calling up the stairs, "Curtis, your mum is here!"

Parvati smiled up at Hermione from where she sat at in the corner, "how's things Hermione?"

"Not bad," Hermione smiled, "You?"

"Very good, thanks."

Curtis looked sheepishly at his mother as he ran down the stairs, "sorry mum… I forgot the time."

Hermione nodded her head, "See you both tomorrow."

She led her son out of the apartment and down the corridor towards the room of requirement, "where are we going mum?"

"To get your sister," Hermione replied sternly.

Curtis nodded his head. He knew his mother was angry with him. They walked in silence. Hermione entered the room of requirements with her son on her tail. "Hem. Hem."

The five girls turned around to see Hermione and Curtis. They were swinging on swings and going down slides, "OOPS!" Aurora ran to her mother, "sorry mum."

"Come along," Hermione said sternly, "It's time to leave."

Hermione held her tongue until they reached their apartment. "Sit down," Hermione told them as they entered the common room.

Both children quickly obeyed. "I gave you both clear instructions and you both disobeyed me."

Aurora opened her mouth as if to interrupt. Hermione raised her hand and the small girl closed it once again. "I was worried… anything could have happened to you. I give you rules and instructions for a reason. There will be consequences…"

Both children moaned.

"And if you complain I will make it even worse. You will both be grounded for a week. That means no playing outside with your friends. No going to the room of requirements. No visiting your friends apartments. Do you understand?"

"Yes mum," Curtis and Aurora chorused.

"Very well. I am very disappointed in both of you. Go to bed."

"Will you tell father?" Aurora asked, suddenly fearful.

"Yes. I will."

Aurora and Curtis nodded. They hated disappointing their father just as much as they hated angering their mother.


	25. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24:**

When Draco returned an hour or so later, Hermione was irritated beyond belief. She had written a letter to her mother about what the children had done.

_Hello Mum,_

_How are you? I miss you!_

_Remember how I told you that for one of my classes this year I have to look after children as if they were my own? I don't really remember how much I told you about it._

Hermione frowned. She quickly realised how little she had written to her mother this year. She knew nothing of her engagement.

_Gosh… I just realised how much I've neglected you. I'm so sorry. So for the project, I've been paired with the head boy Draco Malfoy. We've become very close – he's nothing like the way he was before the war. I think I might love him._

Hermione thought that sounded easier to handle than "WE'RE ENGAGED!" She thought she'd work her way up to that, perhaps over a couple of weeks.

_Well the children grow up quickly so that we can look after them at different stages of development. At the moment they are ten and are driving me completely mental. I've had to ground them! You never grounded me. They didn't come home on time. I was worried. Did I cause you this much stress? If I did, I'm so sorry._

_Anyway, I love you. Maybe we will come and visit over Easter break. I'm sure Aurora and Curtis would love to meet their grandma. Although by that point they will be twelve! How scary is that!_

_Love Hermione xx_

Hermione looked up to see her fiancé smiling at her from across the table, "What's wrong love?"

Hermione sighed, "Our children…"

"What have they done?" Draco frowned.

"Aurora wanted to go out with her friends tonight to the room of requirements so I allowed her on the condition that she returned at 7:30."

"Sounds fair," Draco nodded his head.

"And Curtis decided to go visit Enzo," Hermione continued. "So I gave him the same condition. They still hadn't returned by 7:50 so I went to get them. I was really worried Draco. They were fine of course but…"

"They should have obeyed you," Draco nodded his head again in understanding. "Do you want me to speak to them?"

"I don't know if it's necessary. I gave them a rather strict punishment."

"Oh?" Draco raised his eyebrow.

"I've grounded them both for a week."

Draco grinned, "logical… although you do realise that means they'll be under our feet all week?"

Hermione giggled, "I didn't think of that."

Draco smiled, "Come on love – let's go to bed. I'm exhausted."

Hermione stood up, leaving her letter lying on the table. She would send it tomorrow. She followed Draco up the stairs and into their bedroom. They both quickly changed and crawled into bed together. Hermione leant her head on Draco's chest and ran her fingers across his stomach as he encircled her within his strong arms. "Sleep love…"

"I don't think I can," Hermione whispered.

"Why?" Draco questioned, rubbing her back gently.

"I don't think I want to…" He felt her blush hotly on his skin.

He chuckled gently, "what do you want to do then love?"

She leant up and kissed him gently. He pushed her over so that he was hovering over her, deepening the kiss. His hands were under her pyjamas whilst hers were in his hair. Their bodies moulded together perfectly. Her legs were wrapped tightly around him. Draco broke the kiss and began kissing her gently on her collarbone, "are you sure love?"

"Yes… I'm sure," Hermione replied.

* * *

**I'll be leaving the rest to your imagination... :P **


	26. Chapter 25

If Hermione and Draco thought that parenthood would get easier at their children's next birthday, they were sadly mistaken. With the beginning of April came Aurora and Curtis' twelfth birthday. The children had asked for a big party to celebrate their birthday with all their friends and the parents were loathed to refuse them. The children had been a handful over the last month, constantly being grounded for staying out to late but Hermione couldn't help but concede. She was beginning to become more anxious about the day when she would have to say goodbye to her darling children. That day seemed to be approaching quicker than ever. Hermione sighed as she read the pamphlet about raising a twelve year old; it wasn't that long ago that she was twelve herself. Draco looked up from the book he was reading at the sound of her sigh, "alright love?" He asked as he wrapped an arm around her, pulling her towards him.

"It all just seems a little crazy," Hermione told him. "They're twelve! TWELVE! Bloody hell."

Draco chuckled. It wasn't often that Hermione swore, "don't worry love. Don't mothers always say that? They grow up a little too fast."

"But Draco soon they will be gone all together."

"They'll never be gone, not so long as we love them."

Hermione giggled slightly, "you sound slightly sappy."

"It's your fault!" Draco grinned.

"I love you, Draco."

"I love you too, Hermione." Draco lent in and kissed her on the forehead just as there was a knock at the portrait hole. Draco sighed, "no rest for the wicked."

Hermione smiled, "do you think Curtis forgot the password again?"

"Possibly," Draco grinned. They were pleasantly surprised to find two sets of parents on their doorstep. Narcissa was carrying a rather large cake. Mrs Granger came baring decorations and balloons and Mr Granger and Lucius both carried excessively large bags of presents. "Goodness me," Draco grinned.

Hermione grinned at them all, "we weren't expecting you all until tomorrow."

"Yes dear," Mrs Granger smiled, "but we know just how hard it is to organise such a special birthday party."

"And we thought we'd come and give you both a hand," Narcissa finished. Ever since Hermione had told the Grangers about her engagement about a week ago, the mothers had been inseparable. Hermione suspected they were trying to plan her wedding without her.

"I see," Draco laughed, "you do realise we only have two children, not twenty?"

"Very funny Draco," Narcissa frowned. "You never complained as a child about how many presents you got."

"And look how I turned out… spoilt brat until Hermione here sorted me out," Draco teased his mother. He wrapped an arm around his fiancé and grinned.

"Do you fancy a cup of tea or anything?" Hermione asked kindly.

"Oh yes dear. That would be lovely," Narcissa smiled at her soon to be daughter in law. "So… have you thought about setting a date yet?"

Draco and Hermione exchanged glances, "er… after Hogwarts."

"Well obviously…" Mrs Granger replied. "Could you narrow it down for us please dears? We really need to know what sort of time frame we're working with here."

"What do you mean, "we're working with"?" Hermione asked, her eyebrow raised.

"Well, we thought you'd be too busy to plan a wedding what with the children and your studies," Narcissa told Hermione gently.

"I see…" Hermione replied.

"I told you she wouldn't like it," Lucius and Mr Granger commented from their respective armchairs.

"You are not planning my wedding without me," Hermione told them firmly. "I welcome your help but it is mine and Draco's wedding, therefore it will be us making the decisions."

The two women looked incredibly disappointed and slightly ashamed. Draco smirked as he watched his fiancé tell his mother off.

"Well Mione do you have any idea when you'd like to get married?" Mrs Granger asked softly.

"Yes. I was thinking August; a nice summer wedding. Draco and I discussed it and we have decided upon the 14th."

"That sounds splendid," Narcissa smiled. "Have you thought about a colour scheme?"

"Don't push it," Lucius growled.

"We haven't thought about it," Hermione replied, "except we did say that we were going to avoid our house colours of course."

Narcissa nodded, "have you considered purple? Draco always looks smashing in purple."

Hermione laughed, "unfortunately my maid of honour would look dreadful. I'm leaning more towards a greyish blue."

"Oh that would be lovely," Mrs Granger replied as Mrs Malfoy smiled, "yes it would match Draco's eye colour."

Hermione quickly looked at her watch. It was half seven. "I'm getting fed up of them arriving home late every night. If we have to ground them one more time, there will be hell to pay." Draco grinned at Hermione as she grumbled away.

At that moment the portrait hole flung open and in walked Curtis and Aurora. The two children automatically ran over to Narcissa and Lucius and hugged them closely. Hermione stepped forward when the children were finished hugging their grandparents and introduced them to her parents. They were soon hugging Mr and Mrs Granger as well. The family sat together in the common room listening to Aurora and Curtis' stories about school and how excited they were about their party. After about half an hour, Hermione told the children it was time for them to go to bed.

"But mum…" Aurora complained.

"You've already stayed up later than normal," Hermione replied.

"When does our curfew change?" Curtis complained.

"Who said it would?" Draco enquired. "You heard your mother – get to bed the both of you."

"Kiss your grandparents goodnight and don't forget to brush your teeth," Hermione reminded them.

After the children had said their goodnights, Mrs Granger turned to her daughter and soon to be son in law and smiled, "well they really are very charming. They do you both credit."

Hermione blushed at her mother's compliment, "you don't think we spoil them too much?"

"Not at all," Mr Granger laughed, "you are both very good with them. Strong and firm yet kind."

There was a murmur of agreement from the other couple. Draco and Hermione just smiled at each other. Their parents stayed a little while longer before heading off to the Three Broomsticks where they were all staying the night. When they finally had the place to themselves again, Hermione and Draco almost fell back onto the sofa. "I'm exhausted," Draco yarned.

"Me too," Hermione cuddled into his side. "Can we go to bed?"

"Sure," Draco grinned. He took her by the arm and led her up the stairs and into their room. They quickly changed and got into bed. Draco pulled Hermione towards him, engulfing her in his arms. He kissed her on the forehead before switching the light off with his wand and closing his eyes.

"Night princess, I love you," he told her.

"Love you too," Hermione whispered against his chest.


	27. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26:**

Mrs Granger and Narcissa had transformed the Room of Requirements into a magical room for the children's birthday party. There were several tables set out along one wall for presents. Each child had a table. Curtis and Aurora's tables were already covered in presents. Draco and Harry were helping with the last minute touches as Daphne and Hermione told them what to do. Hermione suddenly turned green and ran from the room. Everyone else stared at the open door in confusion. Ginny and Blaise rushed in, "what's up with Hermione?"

"Don't know," Draco answered as he followed his fiancé out of the room. "Soon find out though."

He found her coming out of one of the seventh floor bathrooms, "you alright love?"

"I was sick," Hermione replied looking slightly pale.

"You should go to bed," Draco said.

"I can't miss their party," Hermione frowned, "I'll just go brush my teeth and then we'll celebrate our children's birthdays and then I'll go to bed."

Draco sighed, "Come on then." He walked her back to their apartment.

"You don't have to wait you know!" Hermione called down the stairs as she entered the bathroom.

"I'm waiting!" Draco chuckled.

* * *

The party had been spectacular. Curtis and Aurora were made up with their presents. They both had received new brooms, a collection of different books and a variety of different wizarding games. Aurora had also received some makeup and jewellery. Curtis had received a ridiculous amount of chocolate and sweets. They had both gotten new clothes as well as a set of new wizarding robes. They were struggling as they tried to carry them back to the apartment. Hermione gave in after they dropped several items of clothing and levitated them. Draco wrapped his arm around her and kissed her neck, "are you alright love?"

Hermione nodded, "yeah. I'm feeling much better."

"Good," Draco replied. "Right you two straight to bed."

"But dad!"

"No buts, get yourselves up the stairs," Draco told them.

Aurora and Curtis hugged their parents before heading up the stairs. Hermione and Draco sat down on the sofa. Draco pulled Hermione's legs up over his lap and began playing with her feet. Hermione sighed and snuggled into the sofa. After a few moments peace, there was a knock at the portrait hole. Draco groaned before getting to his feet. Hermione hid her face under her arm, hoping that whoever it was they would go away. Draco let their parents into the apartment. Hermione sat herself upright as they made their way into the common room. "We all just wanted to come and say goodbye before we head home," Narcissa said kindly.

"Oh… ok…" Hermione stood up to hug the four parents, "I thought you'd be staying tonight."

"We need to get back," Lucius smiled.

"Especially if me and your mother are coming up this weekend to plan the wedding with you," Narcissa smiled.

"This weekend?" Hermione groaned.

Lucius and Mr Granger laughed, "see you later princess."

Hermione and Draco waved them out of the apartment, "Should we go to bed?"

"Please," Hermione smiled.

"Come on then love," Draco grinned.

* * *

The sun streamed through the windows and Hermione pulled herself closer to Draco sighing because she didn't want to get up. Draco grinned, pulling her even closer, "good morning love."

"Morning," Hermione frowned. She felt a twinge in her stomach and jumped to her feet and ran to the bathroom.

"Hermione? Princess, are you ok?" Draco followed after her.

Hermione threw up in the toilet, "go away."

"No," Draco pulled her hair away from her face and rubbed her back.

"I must have eaten something bad," Hermione frowned as she flushed the toilet before getting up to brush her teeth.

"Do you want to go the hospital wing?" Draco asked.

"No. I'll be fine."

Draco smiled, "back to bed then."

"I'll be fine, Draco," Hermione told him as she began to get herself an outfit sorted.

Aurora and Curtis rushed into the room, "Mum! Dad! Can we go to the Quidditch pitch with our friends?"

Draco looked away from his wife towards his children, "Sure. Make sure you are back in time for lunch. We'll meet you in the Great Hall."

"Do we have to eat with you?" Curtis asked.

Draco laughed. He couldn't believe that his son was embarrassed by him, "I'll have you know I'm really cool."

"Sure you are dad!" Curtis laughed.

"Dinner time is family time," Draco told the boy.

* * *

Hermione and Draco spent the morning working on their essays. Hermione threw up once more before they went to lunch. "Are you sure you don't want to go to the hospital wing?"

"Draco just drop it," Hermione frowned, as she pulled her hair into a pony tail.

They made their way down the stairs to the Great Hall where their children were waiting for them, "you're late!" Curtis scolded them jokingly.

"Don't be cheeky," Draco chided his son.

They filled their plates with food. Draco watched as Hermione played with the food on her plate. He was getting a little worried about her.

* * *

Three days later, Hermione wasn't any better. She'd thrown up three or four times in the last few days. She was beginning to wonder if she should go to the hospital wing. Draco kept insisting upon it. The following day she gave up and went to the hospital wing. "Madam Pomfrey," She called from the entrance.

"Yes dear?" the matron replied.

"I've been throwing up a lot this week and I don't really know why."

"It's not likely to be food poisoning. The elves at Hogwarts don't cook bad food."

"What could it be then?" Hermione asked.

"I'm not sure… either a bug… or perhaps… no. It can't be."

"Can't be?" Hermione frowned.

"You couldn't be pregnant could you dear?" Pomfrey asked kindly.

* * *

**Please review...**


	28. Chapter 27

**So I kind of screwed up. I accidentally brought Hermione's dad back to life... oops! Sorry for that. I can't be bothered to re-write the chapters at the moment so for now you will just have to overlook the mistake. Maybe at some point I will change it. sorry. xx**

* * *

**Chapter 27:**

Hermione walked into the apartment to a loud clatter as Aurora and Curtis fought in the living room. She sighed as she made her way passed the two twelve year olds, not even bothering to tell them off. She made her way up the stairs to her and Draco's bedroom. As soon as she got inside, she closed the door and leant against it, taking a deep breath.

"Are you alright, love?" Draco drawled from the bed, where he was sat reading a book.

"Uh hu," Hermione nodded. "I… Merlin… their just so loud!"

Draco closed his book, stood up and made his way towards Hermione, chuckling as he went, "well they are our children."

"I suppose… it's a wonder they get on at all," Hermione smirked.

Draco grinned, he loved it when Hermione copied his smirk. It was amazing to see how he had rubbed off on her. He leant in and kissed her, "do you think they will kill themselves if we stay up here a little longer?"

Before Hermione could answer there was a thundering of feet coming up the stairs, "MUM! DAD!"

"What?" Draco called as he opened the door for his children to come in.

"Are we going to the dining hall tonight or are we eating here?" Aurora asked.

Draco looked away from his daughter to look into his fiancé's eyes, "you two can go to the dining hall. Me and your mum are going to stay in."

"But…" Aurora began.

Curtis kicked her before she could finish, "see you later then."

* * *

The two kids ran back down the stairs and out the door. Hermione sighed as she heard the silence that was left in her children's wake. Draco leant down and kissed her softly. Hermione pulled away, "we need to talk."

"Talk about what?" Draco asked his brow creasing.

"I… I…" Hermione began.

"What is it love?"

"I'm pregnant," Hermione blurted out.

"Pregnant?" Draco asked, completely shocked. "How?"

Hermione laughed, "do you really need me to tell you?"

Draco grinned, "I guess not. You're really pregnant?"

Hermione nodded. Draco smiled, "wow - I wasn't expecting that. Is that why you've been sick?"

"Yep… Draco, what are we going to do?"

"What do you mean?" Draco asked.

"Well… I can't be pregnant! We're still at school. We have two children who are just going to disappear in a couple of months. We've got N.E.W.T.s and we're getting married in August!"

Draco frowned, "I know but it will be ok."

Hermione sighed, "I'll look fat in my wedding dress." She felt like crying.

"You'll look beautiful," Draco told her before kissing her on the nose.

Hermione grinned, "you have to say that."

Draco kissed her on the forehead, "we're really going to have a baby?"

"Yep," Hermione smiled.

"Are you really unhappy about it?" Draco questioned nervously.

"No… I'm just surprised."

"Are you hungry?" Draco asked.

Hermione nodded.

"How about I get one of the house elves to sort us out a picnic and we eat it in bed?" Draco suggested with a smirk.

Hermione smiled, "Sounds like a plan. I'm exhausted." She began pulling her pyjamas out one of her draws before making her way into the bathroom for a quick shower.

* * *

An hour later, Draco and Hermione were cuddled up in bed. Hermione sighed as she realised that she would have to tell her parents, "oh… they're going to kill me!"

"Who love?" Draco asked kissing her on the top of her head.

"My parents!" Hermione squealed.

"Oh… shit! No, they're going to kill me!" Draco frowned.

Hermione laughed, "My dad might actually kill you."

"Thanks princess!" Draco grimaced.

They heard some noise coming from downstairs, "we're home!" Aurora called up the stairs.

Hermione sighed, "there goes our peace and quiet."

"Do we tell them?" Draco asked.

"No, I don't want them to get jealous. We've only got a few months with them."

"You're right love," Draco smiled, "brightest witch of our age and all!"

Hermione giggled. She stopped when she heard footsteps coming up the stairs. There was a knock at the door before Aurora and Curtis ran into the room. "Mum, Dad, why are you in bed?"

"We just decided to go to bed early," Draco said whilst Hermione blushed.

"Can we go out with our friends?"Aurora asked.

Hermione pulled on Draco's wrist so that she could check his watch. "Have you finished your homework?"

Aurora and Curtis both nodded. "You can go out for an hour. Don't even think about leaving the castle."

"Thanks mum," the pair called as they walked out the door and down the stairs.

* * *

Draco smiled, "so what are we going to call it?"

"It?" Hermione laughed. "I don't know… I love Aurora and Curtis… I can't imagine them not being here."

"Life will never be the same again," Draco smiled sadly.

"I know," Hermione frowned, "I like Katriona for a girl."

Draco grinned, "that's a pretty name."

"But I also like Hosanna and Ileanna."

"I really like both of those names," Draco laughed, "maybe we should have three beautiful daughters."

"I like the sound of that," Hermione smiled, "what about boy names?"

"I really like Scorpius," Draco told her, a hopeful glint in his eye as he gauged his reaction.

Hermione kissed him softly on the lips, "so our first son is going to be called Scorpius."

"No love, our first son is Curtis."

Hermione nodded, "I also like the names Andrew, Anthony and Malachi."

"How many kids do you want?" Draco joked.

"How about we just wait and see?" Hermione replied.

Draco nodded, "sounds like a plan. So we're calling it Scorpius if it's a boy and which one if it's a girl? Katriona?"

Hermione nodded, "I think so."

"Well that was easy. And to think that a few months ago we'd have never agreed about anything."

* * *

They sat in silence for a few minutes before Hermione sighed. "What's up love?" Draco asked.

"I think I might have to let our mothers plan the wedding," Hermione laughed.

"Ah… how about we let the plan the wedding whilst we plan the rest of our lives?" Draco replied happily.

"I like the sound of that," Hermione grinned before placing her head on the pillow, "I think I might get an early night. Will you wait up for them?"

Draco smiled, "Of course, I will love." He dimmed the lights and began reading the book that he had left on his bedside table.

* * *

**Please, Please, Please review.**


	29. Chapter 28

** Chapter 28:**

April went ridiculously quickly. Hermione spent most of her time studying. If she wasn't doing homework, then she was researching pregnancy. Her and Draco had spent as much time as possible with Curtis and Aurora but the two twelve year olds were constantly out with their friends. Hermione and Draco had invited their parents round for dinner the night before Aurora and Curtis' birthday. They had told them about the pregnancy and much to both their shock, both sets of parents were delighted. It seemed that Hermione and Draco weren't the only ones who would miss Aurora and Curtis at the end of June.

The first of May brought them so much closer to that deadline. The twins were now fifteen years old and well into their teenage years. They were constantly fighting and bickering causing a hormonal Hermione to be rather grumpy. Draco kept trying to keep the peace between the siblings but it seemed almost impossible. After a particularly difficult day at school, Draco told the kids to pack a bag each and he carted them off to their friends' apartment. He dropped Curtis off with Ebony and Castore, Harry and Daphne's children whilst Aurora stayed with Ilenia and Natascia, Ron and Pansy's children. Hermione and Draco hadn't told their friends the news yet but were planning on doing so in the next couple of weeks. Hermione was about two months pregnant now and really wasn't enjoying it. Her morning sickness was worse than ever and she seemed to have a constant need to pee. Her figure had begun to change as well. She still had a flat stomach but her boobs were growing alarmingly fast.

Hermione waited for Draco to return. She sat with her legs up on the sofa as she read a pregnancy pamphlet that the matron had given her.

_This week your baby's organs, muscles and nerves are beginning to function. Your baby's hands now bend at the wrist, and his feet are starting to lose their webbed appearance. His tastebuds are forming on his tongue._

"Reading anything interesting, love?" Draco asked from the doorway.

"Just about the baby," Hermione replied, putting the pamphlet down.

Draco came and sat beside her, putting her legs across his body and beginning to give her a foot massage. "That's good. And how is the little squirt today?"

"Ok… I guess. I've only been sick twice," Hermione laughed.

Draco frowned, twice was better but it was still twice too many, "do you want me to run you a bath?"

"Yes please, love," Hermione smiled. "We've got class our parenting class tomorrow. What do you think Professor Sprout will teach us about?"

"I don't know… but I know I'll be listening now that we've got another one on the way."

* * *

A few days later Hermione invited their closest friends round for dinner. They arranged for the children to all have dinner in the Great Hall so that their parents could have some peace and quiet. Ginny and Blaise were the first to arrive. Ginny shoved her hand in Hermione's face almost as soon as she entered the room, "we're getting married!"

"Congratulations," Hermione smiled.

Both Hermione and Draco hugged the pair. Seconds later Ron and Pansy entered the apartment, quickly followed by Parvati and Theo. Harry and Daphne were the last couple to arrive, "sorry Hermione, Draco, the kids were playing up," Harry explained.

"Ebony decided he wanted to go flying in the rain," Daphne continued.

"Clearly not his best idea," Harry added sarcastically.

"Like father like son," Hermione smirked.

* * *

An hour later the friends were all sat around the table having just finished their meal. Draco cleared his throat, preparing to make the announcement, "Hermione and I have something we want to tell you all."

Everyone's attention was pulled towards the blonde wizard. "Hermione is pregnant. We're having a baby."

There was silence as their friends took in the news, "wow," Ron was the first to respond.

"Congratulations," Pansy smiled.

Parvati practically screamed, "this is so cool! You guys will make amazing parents."

"No duh!" Theo laughed, "Curtis and Aurora are proof of that."

"Have you told them?" Harry asked.

Hermione frowned, "I didn't want to take away from our time with them."

Harry nodded, understanding her point. They had less than a month and a half left with their children.

* * *

Just under a week later, Hermione and Draco went to the hospital wing for Hermione's first check up. They were very nervous. Madam Pomfrey was very kind, "Hello Hermione, Draco. Come in. Take a seat. We're just going to have a quick chat."

Hermione and Draco sat down opposite the matron.

"Hermione, may I ask what was the date of your last period?"

"Sure," Hermione thought about it and answered quickly with a pink blush.

"In about two weeks time we will do a scan to give us a more accurate idea of when you will be due and it will also tell us if you are expecting more than one baby."

"More than one…" Draco started.

"Don't worry Mr Malfoy. After Curtis and Aurora, you guys are experts," the matron smiled, "right Hermione, I'm just going to take some blood from you. I need to do a few tests, They won't take a second. If you would give me your arm."

Hermione held out her arm and the matron placed her wand tip in the crease of her elbow. Hermione had a strange sensation, not unlike having muggle blood tests. The matron put the blood into a small vial and began casting spells on it. After several minutes she turned to the teens in front of her, "I've tested your blood for a few different things."

"Firstly, let me tell you that you shouldn't be concerned by infectious diseases of any kind; muggle or magical. I'll give you a quick vaccine in a moment against the magical ones. I see you've already had muggle vaccines."

Hermione nodded her head.

"Your iron levels are good but make sure you keep them that way. Lots of red meat and broccoli. Your blood type is AB positive. I'll just check your blood pressure."

Hermione sat back as the matron carried out her tests. Several minutes passed and the matron smiled down at the pair, "you seem to be perfectly healthy, Miss Granger. I'll see you in two weeks time."

* * *

**Please review...**


	30. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29:**

Two weeks later Hermione and Draco returned to the hospital wing for their next appointment. Hermione lay on the bed as Madam Pomfrey put some cold gel on her stomach. "Just relax Hermione," the matron smiled kindly as Draco took her hand. "I know muggles do a similar scan but they have to use a machine… we just use our wands."

Hermione smiled up at the matron, "if you look over at the wall – an image will appear in a few minutes."

Hermione grinned at Draco before looking at the wall like the matron suggested. Hermione felt the matron's wand touch her stomach. There was a loud beating noise that filled the room. "That's interesting…" the matron frowned.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked feeling suddenly nervous.

"Nothing is wrong…" the matron smiled, "just interesting."

The picture appeared and Draco gasped, "is it…?"

Hermione looked at the image on the wall, "twins?"

"Bloody hell," Hermione and Draco frowned.

"Yes it looks like you are carrying twins," the Matron smiled. "Everything is going well. How have you been feeling?"

"Erm… I'm ok," Hermione replied.

Draco grinned, "she's been really tired and she's still throwing up. Not to mention she's started having cravings – seriously she's been sending me down to the kitchen in the middle of the night all week."

The matron laughed, "it's perfectly normal to be a little tired that will change soon. In the meantime, get plenty of rest and get Draco to help you with anything that seems to tiring. Try and do some exercise in as well. As for the vomiting – try and eat like normal. At the moment your baby doesn't really need much food. Your cravings are ok but don't overindulge. But it's a great sign that you are hungry – it shows that your morning sickness will soon ease and your body is preparing to nourish you and the baby."

"I've also been getting headaches and feeling faint occasionally."

Draco looked suddenly nervous, "headaches are perfectly normal – I'll give you a potion for them. It could be a result of your hormones but it could also be because of fatigue, hunger or stress. As for the faintness – that's not too much of a problem either. Be sure to sit down or lie down as soon as you feel light-headed. Make sure you keep some healthy snacks with you just in case you need a blood-sugar boost and make sure you stay hydrated."

"Pregnancy kind of sucks; I'm peeing constantly, my boobs hurt, I throw up at least twice a day, I crave the strangest things, my stomach is constantly bloated and I get dizzy all the time."

The matron laughed, "don't worry it'll get easier… eventually."

Hermione and Draco left the hospital wing with big smiles plastered over their faces, "twins?"

"Thank God for Curtis and Aurora – we'll be ready for this," Draco replied as he put his arm around his fiancé.

Hermione laughed as she looked at the small black and white picture in her hands of their babies.

* * *

Several hours later, Aurora ran into her parents' bedroom. She couldn't find them anywhere. There on her mother's bedside table was a picture. She picked it up and saw what looked like two tiny babies. "They're having twins…" Aurora thought out loud. "They're replacing me."

She ran out of the room and out of the apartment. She wasn't sure where she was going but she needed to escape. She ran straight to the room of requirements where she found a comfy chair that she could curl into and cry.

* * *

Draco and Hermione were sat with Blaise, Ginny, Harry and Daphne in Blaise and Ginny's apartment. "Twins?" Blaise grinned. "Well if anyone can do it you guys can."

"Thanks Zabini," Draco grinned.

Ginny smiled, "gosh. I still can't believe you guys are having babies… real babies." Her smile faltered, "I'm going to miss them."

"I know… it's going to be so hard," Hermione replied.

Draco sighed, "do your kids know?"

"Know what?" Ginny asked.

"That is will all come to an end," Draco sighed.

Ginny and Blaise exchanged a look, "We couldn't tell them."

Harry frowned, "we told Ebony and Castore last week but they're really angry with us."

"They barely talk to us at the moment," Daphne added. "Have you told Aurora and Curtis about the pregnancy?"

"We don't want to ruin our time with them," Hermione told her friends as she touched her stomach, "I don't want them to feel like we're replacing them."

* * *

Hermione and Draco returned to their apartment to find Curtis sat reading a book. "Where's your sister?" Draco asked.

"Don't know," Curtis replied coldly.

"What's wrong Curtis?" Hermione asked.

"Nothing," he retored.

"Don't talk to your mother like that," Draco replied angrily.

"Why? You're not really my parents are you?" Curtis smirked, "not like you will be to them!" He threw the picture of the twins at their feet.

"How did you…?" Draco began.

"Curt, we love you and your sister so much. We could never love anyone the way we love you," Hermione told her son.

"That's not true," Curtis frowned. "I'm going to bed. Your door was open, I'm guessing that's why Aurora's not here."

Draco frowned as his son went up the stairs, "I'll go and find her. You need to get some rest."

"I can't rest," Hermione cried. "My baby…"

"Aurora will be just fine. I'll get the guys to help me," he told her as he left the apartment. Hermione crawled onto the sofa. She fell into a fitful sleep as she waited for her fiancé and daughter to return home.

* * *

An hour or so later, Draco led his daughter into the apartment. He saw Hermione asleep on the sofa and so pulled her into his arms and carried her up the stairs. Aurora smiled at her parents, "I'll miss you daddy."

"Aurora, I know how it seems… like we are moving on and leaving you both behind but I promise you we're never going to forget about you. You will always be our children."

"I know daddy," Aurora smiled. "I just wish I could meet the twins but I'll be gone before they arrive."

* * *

**please review...**


	31. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30:**

The next week was very different for the family. Not only was Hermione twelve weeks pregnant but Aurora and Curtis had turned seventeen. Aurora had lots of questions for Hermione about the pregnancy. Hermione took the time to show her daughter the books that she had bought on the subject. "Wow, mum it says here that by twelve weeks, your twins will have each grown to 5.4 cm long and will be fully formed. That's amazing!"

"It's amazing isn't it?" Hermione grinned.

"It says that if we prod your stomach, they will squirm but you won't be able to feel it."

Hermione grinned at the idea of her babies moving about inside her stomach. "It also says you should start doing pelvic floor exercises and we might need to go shopping for new clothes soon too mummy."

Hermione laughed at her daughter's excitement. Hermione had really started to enjoy being pregnant this week. Her morning sickness was almost completely gone and she was starting to eat normally again.

"Have you thought of any names yet mummy?" Aurora asked.

Curtis walked into the room at that moment, "why do you care Rora, you're never going to meet them!"

Hermione sighed, "your father and I have discussed it and we were thinking Scorpius for a boy and Katriona for a girl. What do you think?"

"I like them," Aurora cuddled her mother, "I love you mum."

* * *

All of the seventh and eighth years were called into a meeting at the end of the week with Professor McGonagall. "I have discussed it with the minister for magic and we feel that it would be cruel to take your children away from you now that you have formed such a strong bond with them. Therefore, we are going to give you the option of keeping them."

Hermione tightened her grip on Draco's hand. "We want to give them the best chance at a normal life so you would have to marry your partner if you want to keep them. Also the children would not be the age they are now. They would revert back to nine months old as that would be the age they would be now if they had aged normally."

"You will need to think about it – it is a huge responsibility raising a child."

Hermione and Draco smiled at each other, "I want to give them the choice."

"Them?" Draco questioned.

"Our children."

"But you know what they will say," Draco laughed.

"But I want them to feel that they have a say in our decisions," Hermione explained.

* * *

Draco and Hermione returned to their apartment. Aurora and Curtis were in school and so Hermione and Draco should have been using the time to study for their N.E.W.T.s but they couldn't concentrate. They were giddy with excitement. When the teenagers finally returned, Draco and Hermione jumped to their feet to welcome them. "Hello," Hermione smiled.

"Come and sit down," Draco ushered them into the common room. "We need to talk."

Curtis didn't look impressed but Aurora smiled kindly.

Hermione and Draco glanced at one another and took a stabilising breath. "We had a meeting with the headmistress today."

Curtis yarned. He was still annoyed with his parents, "and?"

"And she told us that there is a way that we can keep you."

That got Curtis' attention, "how?"

"You would have to revert back to nine month old babies but you would grow just like any other child. You'd go to Hogwarts. You'd be with us," Hermione was crying as she explained.

"We want to know what you want to do. We want to keep you but we want to hear what you want," Draco said.

Aurora began to sob, "You mean I can stay." She flung herself at her mother. "I'll meet the twins."

Hermione nodded. "Count me in," Aurora smiled.

"Curtis?" Draco turned to his son. He couldn't believe how much the boy reminded him of himself. He had a coldness about him when he was trying to be strong.

"I don't want to die," Curtis whispered.

"Then you won't," Draco grinned, pulling his son into his arms.

* * *

That night Draco carried Hermione up the stairs to their bed. "I'm so happy Draco," Hermione whispered.

"Me too love," Draco kissed her softly as he placed her into bed.

"I love you," Hermione said as she closed her eyes.

"I love you too love," Draco grinned as he held her close to him. He couldn't believe that they were going to be able to keep their children. Nothing could make him happier in that moment. He had it all; a beautiful fiancé, two beautiful children and two more on the way.

* * *

Hermione and Aurora arranged to go shopping with Narcissa the following week as Hermione couldn't fit into her jeans any more. You still couldn't tell that she was pregnant just by looking at her however. Narcissa couldn't help but ask Hermione all sorts of personal questions about her symptoms.

"Erm… I'm not as tired now. My boobs are still ridiculously achy and they really don't seem to stop growing."

"Have you been constipated?" Narcissa pressed.

"A bit…" Hermione answered awkwardly.

They spent the whole day shopping for clothes for Hermione. "Have you thought about where you will live when you leave Hogwarts?"

Hermione frowned, "we've not really discussed it."

"I only ask because you're going to have your hands full; preparing for the births as well as looking after Curtis and Aurora – not to mention planning the wedding."

"It is going to be hectic," Hermione admitted.

"We would love for you to live with us at the manor," Narcissa told her. "There's enough room that it won't be like we're in each other's way but we'll be there to help if you need it."

"That's a really lovely offer, Narcissa but I'll have to discuss it with Draco."

Narcissa nodded.

* * *

"Your mum made an interesting offer today," Hermione told Draco as they lay in bed that night.

"What's that love?" Draco yarned.

"She offered for us to live at the Manor after Hogwarts."

"And what did you say?" Draco asked, suddenly listening attentively.

"I told her we'd have to discuss it."

"And what do you think?" Draco smiled.

"Well as weird as it would be… it would be easier. We're going to have four babies."

"And you'll start working with your father at Malfoy Inc. It would make sense for us to have a little help," Hermione continued. "What do you think?"

"I'm happy with the idea of living at the manor. It will be ours one day anyway."

"Ok… so it's settled. I'll write to your mother tomorrow."

"Good. I love you… you know that?"

"I do and I love you too."

* * *

Please REVIEW...


	32. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31:**

Hermione and Draco spent the next few weeks focussing on their studies. Aurora and Curtis were due to spend the weekend with Narcissa and Lucius at the manor. They were buying the different things that their baby selves will need and decorating the nursery. This left Hermione and Draco with time to really focus on their N.E.W.T.s revision. Their exams were in a week's time and neither one of them were feeling particularly prepared. Hermione had finally started to look pregnant and so even as they sat in the library studying, Hermione had her hand rested on her very small baby bump. Hermione sighed as she thought about what life would be like after Hogwarts.

Draco looked over at Hermione, smiling at her, "what's up love?"

"Nothing… just thinking. I want to go home."

"Come on then," Draco magicked the books away and led Hermione out of the library. Hermione rested her hand on her bump as they walked and when they finally arrived at their apartment, she flung herself onto the sofa.

Draco grinned at her before taking a seat next to her, "I still can't believe that you're carrying my children inside that tiny stomach of yours."

"Not so tiny anymore," Hermione muttered.

Draco placed his hand on top of hers, "It's going to get much bigger."

"Thanks Draco. You are so encouraging."

* * *

Hermione had had another appointment with Madam Pomfrey to check that everything was going well and the matron had told Hermione and Draco that there was nothing to worry about. Everything seemed to be going perfectly fine. They both tried really hard in their exams but it was very difficult to concentrate but they were certain they'd both done ok. Aurora had been reading up about the twins and had informed her parents that the babies should be able to hear their mother's voice now. That excited Hermione no end as she'd been talking to the babies for weeks now. Hermione was shocked how fast her belly was growing. Hermione and Draco had discussed whether or not they wanted to know the baby's' sex. Hermione was not convinced that she wanted to know but Draco was trying his hardest to talk her into it.

As Hermione entered her seventeenth week of pregnancy, the family began to pack their things to leave the castle. When all their things had been safely sent to the manor, they made their way to the hospital wing. They found their friends waiting just outside. "One family at a time," Harry explained.

Gradually they were all called in one after the other. The Malfoy family watched as their friends left the hospital wing with nine month old babies in their arms. Aurora couldn't help but think how cute her friends were as babies. Soon it was their turn. They said their goodbyes, because as much as they weren't saying goodbye for forever, things were certainly going to be different.

"Now, you are sure that this is what you want?" Madam Pomfrey asked.

"I'd never have it any other way," Hermione replied.

Draco nodded in agreement. "Very well."

The witch cast a quick spell and the two seventeen year olds reverted back to their nine month old selves. "They will need to visit St Mungo's once a month for the next year just to make sure everything is ok but you shouldn't have any problems."

Hermione and Draco left the hospital wing and went to join their friends in the entrance hall. Each of them held a baby in their arms as they waited for the carriages to take them to the station. "Can you believe that we've finally finished?" Hermione asked as she climbed into a carriage behind Harry and Daphne. Draco following after her.

"Things will never be the same again," Draco replied.

"No one would have ever predicted the year we've had," Hermione laughed as she looked down at the girl she held in her arms.

* * *

**Please Review...**


	33. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32:**

Hermione stood in front of a beautiful mirror at the manor. She wore a beautiful, long, flowing dress. Her huge stomach was almost unnoticeable beneath the dress. She placed her hand on her bump and grinned. She could feel one of the babies moving slightly. They had found out the sex of the babies last week. The scan had been amazing. They had seen their little girl kick her leg and the boy had been sucking his thumb. Hermione sighed at the memory before turning away from the mirror and heading out of the room through the glass doors onto the perfectly manicured lawn. They had invited a ridiculous amount of people to the wedding. Hermione's father took her arm, "are you ready darling?"

"Couldn't be readier," Hermione replied honestly.

They walked down the aisle together. Hermione could see Aurora and Curtis sat on their grandmothers' laps and she could see Draco staring at her with an expression that he only wore for her. She grinned at him as her father handed him her hand. "Hello love," Draco whispered.

"Hi," Hermione replied quietly.

The ceremony was beautiful and when it was finished Hermione and Draco were surrounded by their friends. Ginny kissed Hermione on the cheek as Blaise thumped his friend on the back, "well done Malfoy!" Ginny and Blaise had gotten married a few weeks before and had just returned from their honeymoon.

"Where's Gofreddo and Alina?" Hermione asked.

"Around somewhere," Ginny grinned. "They're with their grandparents. What about Aurora and Curtis?"

"They're with my parents," Hermione answered.

* * *

The day went in a blur and before the pair knew it they were saying goodbye to all their friends and family. They took special care to say goodbye to their children. They kissed Aurora and Curtis on the forehead before handing them over to Narcissa and Lucius. "We'll see you in two weeks," Draco told his parents. It was scary, the idea of leaving their eleven month old twins behind.

Hermione and Draco apparated to the Malfoy's manor in the South of France. "WOW… Draco, this is beautiful," Hermione grinned as she walked up the path to the big house. The house was incredible. There were beautiful roses creeping up the white walls. Draco led Hermione into the house and gave her a quick tour. It was almost as big as the manor back home but a lot more homely.

* * *

Narcissa smiled at her grandchildren who sat on the floor playing with their toys. Lucius was sat in the corner reading the paper. "Narcissa, have you heard from your sister Andromeda?"

Narcissa and Andromeda had recently put their history behind them. "She's coming over later today," Narcissa replied. "She's going to bring Teddy to play with the children."

"Oh, that will be nice," Lucius smiled. "How old is Teddy again?"

"He's two years old," Narcissa told her husband. There was a popping noise as a house elf came in to tell them that Andromeda had arrived. Andromeda and Teddy made their way into the living room. Teddy rushed over to his cousins on the floor. Curtis crawled away from them towards his grandmother leaving Aurora to play with Teddy.

"How are you all doing without Draco and Hermione?" Andromeda asked.

"We're ok," Narcissa smiled, "they miss them a lot but it's getting easier. They're due back tomorrow."

"I wonder how big Hermione will be when they get back," Andromeda murmured.

"Well she's 23 weeks pregnant," Narcissa grinned, "with twins… she could be huge."

* * *

Hermione and Draco returned the next day. Their family were sat at the dining room table as they made their way in. Aurora and Curtis put their arms out for their parents to pick them up. Hermione pulled Curtis into her arms for a big hug as Draco grabbed Aurora. After hugging Curtis, Hermione leant into her husband and kissed her daughter on her forehead, "I've missed you," she whispered.

Lucius grinned at his family, "so what did you think of the manor in France Hermione?"

"It's beautiful," Hermione smiled as she returned Curtis to his highchair before sitting at the table next to her husband. Draco took her hand in his under the table. "So what have we missed?"

"Not much," Narcissa smiled, "Andromeda brought Teddy over to play with Aurora and Curtis."

"Other than that we've just been buying things for Scorpius and Katriona," Lucius grinned.

"Speaking of which; how are our grandchildren doing?" Narcissa asked.

"Very good, thank you. They keep kicking," Hermione grinned as she felt the now familiar thump in her stomach.

* * *

The following week Hermione had an appointment at St Mungo's to check on the babies. Draco accompanied her to the appointment. They waited in the waiting room, "so you start work tomorrow?"

"Yep," Draco frowned.

"I wish we had longer," Hermione sighed.

"Me too love, me too," Draco put an arm around her, "but if I start work now then I can take more time off when the babies are born."

Hermione nodded, she understood, they'd agreed that this was the best thing to do. A healer called, "Mrs Malfoy!"

Hermione stood up and followed the healer into the next room. She got onto the bed as Draco took a seat next to her. The healer smiled, "so let's just do a few tests to make sure that everything is running smoothly."


	34. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33:**

A month later Aurora and Curtis turned one. Hermione and Narcissa worked hard to prepare an amazing party for the two children. Hermione's stomach was larger than ever before. At 28 weeks pregnant, Hermione felt like she'd been pregnant for forever. Aurora would often sit on her lap and put her hand to Hermione's bump and Hermione couldn't help but wonder if Aurora could somehow remember shopping for baby clothes and talking about names. It still seemed so strange that her seventeen year old daughter was a little one year old again. They invited all of their friends around for a birthday tea party. Harry and Ron were sat together talking about their auror training. Daphne was chatting happily to Pansy, Ron's fiancé. "So when are you and Ron going to get married?"

"Next month," Pansy replied, "what about you and Potter?"

"We want a winter wedding," Daphne smiled, "So we're going to wait until Christmas."

"That's nice – hopefully it will snow."

Ginny and Blaise were talking animatedly to Parvati and Theo. Narcissa smiled at Hermione, "mission accomplished, I think."

Hermione grinned back, "it's not too shabby."

Draco was sat on the floor with Curtis and Aurora. Teddy ran over to him and jumped on his back, "Draco!"

Hermione smiled as she stood next to her mother-in-law watching her husband with their children. She felt one of the children kick and squealed slightly. "Are you alright Hermione?" Narcissa asked.

"It kicked," Hermione explained as she took Narcissa's hand and placed it over her belly so that the older woman could feel the kick.

"Wow," Narcissa whispered, as she felt the movement. "Not long now…"

Hermione smiled, "no… I really can't wait to meet them."

"They are going to be amazing."

"I'm a bit scared," Hermione admitted.

"Why?" Narcissa asked.

"It seems so real," Hermione frowned. "Soon I'm going to have four children…"

"That is a scary prospect but you're not alone," Narcissa replied as she wrapped her arm around her new daughter-in-law.

* * *

As September came to a close, the Malfoy family fell into a comfortable routine. Draco went to work each day with his father whilst Hermione stayed home to look after the children. Hermione had always planned to work after Hogwarts and not be some kind of housewife but she had agreed with Draco that it would be better for the children if she was at home with them at least for the time being. She would train to become a healer in a year or so but for now she would spend her time with her children after all there were going to be four of them.

Hermione's ankles and feet were all swollen and so she was resting in the living room. Aurora was curled up on her lap and Curtis was sat on the floor playing with his favourite dragon cuddly toy. Draco walked in to see his wife asleep on the sofa. Curtis pulled himself up using his father's legs. Draco took his hand and walked him over to his mother. Curtis started coasting across the front of the sofa as Draco knelt down next to his wife and kissed her on the cheek. He saw his daughter in her arm and kissed her on the forehead. He then placed his hand over Hermione's belly and was surprised when he felt one of the baby's kick.

Hermione stirred and rested her hand on top of Draco's, "hey… I missed you."

"I've only been gone a few hours," Draco teased.

"A few hours too many," Hermione smiled.

"Where is mother?" Draco asked.

Hermione yarned, "I think she went to visit Andromeda."

Draco nodded, "are you ready for dinner?"

Hermione smiled, "sure…" She pulled herself up, handing Aurora to Draco.

* * *

Hermione wasn't able to sleep. She'd spent the last few weeks preparing for when the babies arrived. She looked over at the man lying next to her and smiled. His arm was draped over her growing stomach. She sat up and pulled her slippers onto her feet. She began to waddle down the stairs to the kitchen.

"Love," Draco said from the doorway to the kitchen, "Couldn't you sleep?"

"No… Scorpius is sat on my bladder," Hermione admitted.

Draco grinned, "love, come back to bed."

Hermione downed her glass of milk, "being 32 weeks pregnant sucks."

Draco chuckled, "I don't know… I'm kind of attached to your bump."

Hermione smiled, "well that's because your babies are in here." Draco rested his hand on her bump and kissed her gently on the lips.

* * *

The following day, Hermione and Draco had another appointment at St Mungo's hospital. The healer checked Hermione over and gave them a picture of what their babies looked like. "Almost there now," the healer told them. "Just make sure you are getting enough rest… or I'll be putting you on bedrest."

Hermione and Draco returned home to their family. Mr and Mrs Granger were coming for dinner to hear about the appointment. They sat eating together and then Draco put the children to bed whilst Hermione told the two sets of grandparents about the appointment. She showed them the magical picture of her babies. Scorpius was kicking his mother's stomach and Katriona was sucking on her fingers.

"They are just so adorable," Mrs Granger told them.

"No wonder you've been feeling like they are kicking you to jiggery. He's got one hell of a kick," Mr Granger grinned.

Lucius and Narcissa smiled happily as they looked at the picture together, "It's so exciting. I really can't wait to meet them."


	35. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34:**

Hermione grinned as Draco told her to stay in bed. "But Draco!"

"No Hermione," Draco replied, "you need to rest."

"But…"

"Princess you need to rest. I want the babies to stay in there as long as possible."

"Why? I want them out," Hermione replied.

"Because the longer they stay in the safety of your womb the readier they will be when they finally come out."

Hermione huffed. "My mum is looking after Aurora and Curtis – so you can rest today."

"But I'm bored," Hermione complained.

"Good job I've brought you some new books," Draco grinned.

Hermione smiled, "you know me too well."

* * *

Hermione had plenty of visitors throughout the next week. Ginny sat next to her on the giant bed, "I've got some news."

"What is it?" Hermione smiled. She was so bored.

"I'm pregnant," Ginny told her best friend.

"You're going to have a baby?" Hermione grinned. "Heck, you've got all this to look forward to!" She touched her stomach and grinned, "you'll be fat and I'll be nice and skinny again!"

Ginny laughed, "you've worked the pregnant look."

* * *

Hermione couldn't stand another minute of lying in her bed for hours on end. She heard her son crying from the nursery and so she waddled out of her room. Draco had beaten her to it. He was stood by the cot holding Curtis in his arms. "What are you doing out of bed?"

"I heard him crying," Hermione answered.

Draco nodded, "you need to get back to bed."

"But…" Hermione started.

"Hermione," Draco said in what other people would presume was a cold, uninterested voice, but Hermione knew better. "Love, please… I need you to rest."

"Stop worrying," Hermione laughed.

"Hermione, heck you're bound to go into labour early… you're carrying twins… but I want to make sure you are all ready for it when it happens."

"Draco, I get it but I'm fed up," Hermione sulked, "Please…"

"Fine, come here," Draco took her arm and led her further into the nursery. He told her to sit in the rocking chair by the window, "you can give Curtis his bottle."

"Alright bossy," Hermione teased as he handed her her son, "hey baby. I've missed you."

"Mumma," the boy said as he looked up at his mother.

Hermione smiled, "it's so strange, seeing them have all their firsts all over again."

Draco nodded as he handed her a bottle, "first word, first steps…"

"First girlfriend," Hermione laughed remembering what it had been like at Hogwarts.

"Gosh, do you mean we've got to go through all that again?" Draco sighed, "first time we have to ground them."

Hermione laughed, smiling down at Curtis. He was finally drifting back off to sleep. Draco took the small boy and placed him back in his crib as Hermione got to her feet. She stumbled slightly but Draco was there to pick her up before she fell.

"My back hurts," Hermione frowned, "I think I might go back to bed."

Draco nodded, helping her out of the nursery and back into their bedroom, "come on then – let's go to bed."

* * *

Hermione couldn't sleep. She tossed and turned. She sat up when she felt a painful sensation in her gut. A minute later the pain was gone and Hermione sighed suddenly wondering if she was having contractions. She waited calmly to see if it happened again. She sat there watching Draco sleep. He rolled over and wrapped his arm around her making her smile. Then she tensed up as she felt it again. She looked at the clock; fifteen minutes... she took a deep breath. There was no point waking Draco. The contractions were really irregular. She tried to read but she couldn't concentrate. After an hour or two she couldn't stand it anymore, "Draco," she whispered.

"Draco," Hermione said slightly louder, "baby."

Draco frowned, "what time is it?"

"About 4am," Hermione replied.

"Why are you awake love?"

"I think I'm having the babies," Hermione whispered.

"What?" Draco sat up suddenly.

"Don't panic," Hermione giggled. "I'm having contractions but my waters haven't broken yet."

"Do we need to go to St Mungo's?" He asked, his voice slightly higher than usual.

"No… I think I want a bath," Hermione told him.

"I'll go and run it for you," Draco grinned.

* * *

Several minutes later Hermione was lying in the bathtub with Draco kneeling next to the bath running a sponge across her back. He felt her body tense up as she had another contraction. He let her squeeze his hand tightly in hers until it passed. When it finally did he kissed her on the cheek, "are you alright love?"

"Uh hu," Hermione tried to smile, "I just want this to be over."

"It will be soon," Draco told her, "I promise."

Draco helped her out of the bath and helped her back into bed. "Now what?"

"You need to entertain me," Hermione laughed.

"Entertain you?" Draco quirked an eyebrow.

"Distract me," Hermione smiled.

"I guess I can do that," Draco returned her smile. "Are you comfy love?"

"Hum…" Hermione sighed, "play with my hair."

"Gosh you can be so demanding sometimes," he joked, winking at his wife.


	36. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35:**

Several hours later, Draco and Hermione left the manor through the floo system. Draco had woken his parents when Hermione's waters had broken. Narcissa and Lucius promised to look after Aurora and Curtis. When they reached St Mungo's, they were ushered into a private room. The healer gave Hermione a quick check over, "we're nearly there Mrs Malfoy."

Hermione frowned, "how much longer?"

"I can't give you a clear answer," the healer told her. "Very soon you'll give birth to your son."

"Scorpius is coming first?" Hermione asked.

"Indeed, he's almost in position now," the healer smiled. "You are going to feel the urge to push… don't fight it."

On Hermione's next contraction, she pushed. Draco held her hand in his, kissing it gently. When she had finished pushing the healer told her to breathe. She struggled to catch her breath before the next bout of contractions started up again.

"Just a bit longer Hermione," Draco smiled kindly.

Hermione hissed, "It hurts."

"I can see his head," the healer told them. "You're doing really well." Hermione tried to smile even though she could feel a horrible, hot, stinging sensation.

"Stop pushing please and try to take some short, panting breaths," the healer told her.

"I need to push," Hermione replied.

"No… you need to breath. We need to take this slow. Just breath…"

* * *

Several minutes later, the healer handed Hermione a crying baby. "Scorpius," Hermione whispered. She kissed his forehead gently before handing him to Draco.

"I need to give you a quick exam," the healer smiled.

The healer started touching her stomach, "it looks like your daughter is ready to join us too."

Hermione smiled, "she couldn't wait five minutes?"

"Apparently not," Draco grinned as he handed his son over to a second healer so that he could give his wife his full attention.

They went through the whole thing again and Draco was amazed by his wife's strength, "you can do this love." When it was finally over the healer handed them a beautiful little girl, "look love, isn't she beautiful… just like her mother."

* * *

Later that morning, Hermione and Draco were surrounded by their family. Lucius and Narcissa brought Aurora and Curtis to see their new siblings. Hermione felt exhausted but she couldn't help but feel excited to see her little angels. Narcissa handed Aurora over to her mother. "Ba ba," Aurora touched Hermione's stomach.

"Not anymore," Hermione told the little one. Draco came forward with baby Scorpius to introduce Aurora to him.

"This is your little baby brother," Draco told her.

"Ba ba," Aurora smiled as she touched his head.

He then gave his son to Hermione to hold as he picked up Katriona, "and this is your little sister."

"Ba ba," Aurora giggled.

"I have a feeling they're going to be best friends one day," Narcissa smiled as she took Aurora into her arms so that Curtis could meet the babies. They repeated the process for him before Narcissa insisted on performing a few minor beauty spells on Hermione so that the young family could have their photo taken. Draco leant behind Hermione on the bed with his arm around her. He held Scorpius in his arm whilst Hermione held Katriona. Aurora and Curtis sat in front of them on the bed. It was a beautiful moment. Aurora looked at the camera for a second before she leant up to look at her little sister, "ba ba."

They all laughed happily. Hermione turned to Draco, "when can we come home?"

"Well… hopefully today. We just need to see what the healer says."

Hermione couldn't believe how much her life had changed in the last year. Whoever would have thought that she'd have carried Draco Malfoy's babies, let alone marry him and yet here she was lying in a hospital bed having just given birth to two of the most beautiful babies she had ever seen.

* * *

Their family left them alone after awhile, "you need your rest," Narcissa told Hermione. "Besides these two need their nap. Their mother will murder me if I ruin their routine."

Hermione laughed, "thank you for looking after them."

"I love doing it," Narcissa grinned.

Soon Hermione and Draco were left alone with their new babies. A healer came in to remind Hermione that the babies were due a feed. Hermione smiled as she took Scorpius from Draco to try feeding him. Draco held his tiny daughter in his arms as his wife fed Scorpius. Draco leant in and kissed his wife's forehead, "you did amazingly today."

Hermione grinned.

"I'm so proud of you, love."


	37. Epilogue

**Four Years Later…**

Curtis, Gofreddo and Scorpius were playing outside on their brooms. Aurora, Katriona and Alina were playing with Aurora's dollies on the lawn. Draco was at work and Ginny was visiting for the day. Ginny had a three year old Lucas on her lap as she talked happily to Hermione. Hermione sat comfortably lounging on a sun bed. She was approximately four months pregnant with yet another little Malfoy.

"Did you hear that Pansy is pregnant?" Ginny asked.

"Are you talking about me again?" Pansy squealed as she made her way into the garden with her two daughters. Ilenia and Natascia quickly joined the girls playing on the lawn.

"So, you're pregnant?" Hermione grinned.

"Yeah… so are you!" Pansy replied slightly sarcastically. "Are Daphne and Parvati coming over today?"

Hermione nodded.

"Great," Pansy smiled, "I can't wait to tell them."

Hermione grinned at her friends. Soon the five mothers were sat together in the garden as their children played happily together.

**Six Years Later…**

Hermione grinned as she watched her two eldest children board the Hogwarts Express. Scorpius and Katriona really wanted to go as well but Draco reminded them that they only had to wait one more year. Anthony was on his father's shoulders, waving frantically at his big brother and sister. Anthony was an adorable five year old. They had planned to stop having children after Anthony but they hadn't quite managed that. They had a beautiful two year old son called Andrew and Hermione was pregnant again with twins. Draco put his arm around Hermione, "should we go home love?"

Things hadn't gone to plan but they were somehow perfect. Along the way, things had come against them and their family but they had been strong and stood against every obstacle. They had overcome so much. No one ever could have predicted that they would have fallen in love. No one could have predicted that they would have a happy future or a happy family – but they did. They had it all – well almost everything. Hermione still hadn't become a healer. She wanted it so much but she knew that her children needed her. Draco seemed to know automatically what she was thinking. Perhaps it was one of the consequences of being married for ten years, but he seemed to know her better than anyone, "perhaps when the babies are born."

"Sweetie, you know I'll never want to leave them when they are born," Hermione grinned, "I don't regret it."

"I know love," Draco smiled, "but I want all your dreams to come true."

Hermione smiled into her husband's grey eyes. Draco continued on, "after all you've given me mine. I've got the most beautiful wife and the most incredible family I could ever wish for… you gave me everything when I deserved nothing."

Hermione stood on her tip toes and kissed him gently, "I love you – you are my dream."

**Eleven Years Later…**

Things had changed so much over the years. Hermione couldn't believe that she was forty years old. She'd finally trained as a healer. She was only working part time at St Mungo's but at least it was something. Aurora was getting married in a few weeks. She still couldn't believe that her little princess was twenty two years old and in love. She knew that Teddy would be good to her but it still seemed so bizarre. Curtis had a girlfriend as well; Alina, Ginny and Blaise's daughter. Scorpius wasn't any better. He was twenty one years old and dating Ron and Pansy's daughter Rose. Scorpius' twin sister was far too focused on becoming a healer like her mum to have a boyfriend. Anthony had just finished his sixth year at Hogwarts and had received his letter the day before saying that he was head boy. The best thing was his girlfriend Ileana (Harry and Daphne's youngest daughter) was head girl. Andrew was thirteen and loving Hogwarts. Hosanna and Malachi were due to start at Hogwarts in September and they couldn't wait.

Things between Hermione and Draco hadn't changed. They still felt the way they did when they were in their final year at Hogwarts. If anything they loved each other even more than ever before. They had everything they had ever wanted. They sat together in their living room with Draco's parents. Lucius was reading the paper. Narcissa sat comfortably reading a book, "I miss having little children around the house."

Draco snorted, "I think you'll have to wait for some great grandchildren mother."

Hermione laughed, "actually…"

"Hermione, you've got to be kidding me," Draco replied.

Hermione laughed again, "fraid so love."

Narcissa jumped up excitedly, "I'm so excited."

Hermione frowned, "yeah… I was looking forward to having a quiet life but it doesn't look like that's going to happen."

Draco pulled his wife closer, "Oh well… at least the kid will be cute and mother will be happy."

Lucius snorted from his armchair, "please don't keep reproducing just to please my wife. We'll never have a quiet moment if she has her way."

Draco grinned, "don't worry father. This will be the last one… I promise… Nine kids. Bloody hell. You aren't having twins are you love?"

"No… hell no," Hermione laughed.

"Thank Merlin," the Malfoy men sighed in relief.

**Five Years Later…**

Things would never be the same. The Malfoy family were all packed into a small waiting room in St Mungo's. Aurora was in the delivery room with Teddy, embarking on the adventure of parenthood for the first time. Curtis and his wife Alina were sat, hand in hand, in the corner. Alina's hand was resting on her stomach as a tiny bump was finally visible. Scorpius and Rose were stood together by the window whispering. Rose had a beautiful engagement ring on her finger; a slytherin green emerald that had made her father frown – he'd have much preferred her to have a red ruby. Katriona had finally found herself a boyfriend. He was a year older than her but she really liked him. Parvati and Theo's son, Enzo was also a healer at St Mungo's and had pretty much become family over the last few months. Anthony and Ileana were still dating even after finishing Hogwarts. Anthony was an auror and Illeana worked at the Ministry as an unspeakable. Anthony was sat next to his brother Andrew. Andrew had just finished Hogwarts and had gotten himself a girlfriend. Luna Lovegood's daughter Peighton. Hosanna and Malachi had just completed their fifth year at Hogwarts and had done fantastically in their O.W.L.s much to Hermione and Draco's pleasure. They were playing wizarding snap as they waited to hear about their sister. Draco sat next to his father and mother, his foot tapping gently. Hermione had a five year old Sharon on her lap and held her husband's hand tightly.

"I thought it was scary enough when it was you in there," Draco whispered to his wife, "but my little girl is in there… it's horrifying… so scary."

He looked slightly pale, "Don't worry love – she'll be just fine."

* * *

Twenty minutes later, the waiting room was even more full as Harry and Daphne joined them, quickly followed by their family and Andromeda. Ebony and Castore joined their friend Curtis in the corner. Illeana put her hand in Anthony's and kissed him softly on the lips. Their other daughter Alison stayed with her parents. They Potter children saw Teddy as a brother and so they couldn't resist the chance to come and meet their adopted brother's child. A few minutes later a healer called out for Hermione to go in. Hermione stood up, giving Sharon to her father before walking out of the waiting room. The sight that waited for her was amazing. Her beautiful daughter was laying down in bed with her arms around a tiny bundle. Teddy stood to her side gazing down at the child in his wife's arms. "Mum," Aurora smiled, "I want you to meet my little girl; Hannah."

Hermione stepped forward, "wow. She's beautiful; absolutely perfect. Do you want me to get your father?" she asked her daughter before turning to Teddy, "your gran? Harry? Daphne?"

"Yes please," the couple smiled.

Hermione called the four of them into the room, "Come meet our granddaughter. She's absolutely perfect."

* * *

Later that night, Draco and Hermione curled up in bed together, "can you believe how perfect our little Hannah is?" Hermione asked as she ran a finger down Draco's chest.

"Can you believe we're grandparents?" Draco smirked.

"I'm feeling suddenly old," Hermione laughed.

"It all seems slightly perfect doesn't it," Draco smiled. "I love you Hermione Malfoy."

"And I love you Draco Malfoy – you've given me the world."

"And you've given me yourself – you're my world." Draco leant in and kissed his wife. Even after all these years he still loved her more than anything in the world.

"These last thirty two years have been the best years of my life, you know that right?" Hermione asked.

"Love – the last thirty two years have made up for every bad moment that I've ever experienced. They've healed me. You've healed me. When we were younger I was a mess. Arrogant. Moody. A Deatheater. But you fixed me… I love you – you really are my world."

* * *

**REALLY REALLY hope you enjoyed the story. I've really loved writing it.**


End file.
